Summer Romance
by catcammug
Summary: From freshman to seniors. From awkward to hot. Not good with summaries must read to find out more. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: These characters belong to the fabulous Stephanie M..**_

_**This is my first shot at fanfiction. Due to certain people telling me that I should try my hand at this I am going for it I hope you enjoy it.**_

**Chapter 1**

_BPOV_

It was really busy in the restaurant tonight. Normally on a Friday its dead until after the movies were over but not tonight.

"Hey Jay, what's with the crowd tonight?" I asked the short order cook, as I was picking up my order. He just chuckled, "I don't know maybe they want to see a repeat performance of last week. I glared at him. Last week I had managed to spill drinks on a couple of customers and I messed up all my orders. People were good natured about it.

I don't like working at my dad's restaurant but with dad in the hospital and his head waitress already working days and nobody to really be able to fill in, I decided to help out. Normally I just sat people or helped clear off tables, I'm not a good waitress.

"That's not gonna happen again." I told him.

I almost collided with a customer not paying attention as I was walking. Jason just smiled at me and I stuck my tongue out at him praying that the customer didn't think it was for him.

"Oh sorry." I told him I just kept staring at him as he took a booth in the far corner.

My god was he hot.

"Hey Bella why don't you go for your break now. Before the after movie crowd comes in.", Lisa said to me. "I can handle your tables for awhile."

"Yeah sure, if it gets to crazy call me." I smiled

"No problem." And she went to serve the hottie in the corner.

"Did you see the adonis in the corner?", Jason asked me as I came around the corner to go to the office for my break.

I didn't say anything I just smiled pretended to swoon and went to text Alice and Rose. They are my best friends and they went to Europe for a couple weeks of shopping.

Bella: Really hot guy in restaurant. Too bad you weren't here.

Alice: Sweet.

Rose: Is he single?

Bella: Don't know. Didn't come in with anyone?

Alice: So go talk to him.

Rose: Go for it.

Bella: Yeah right. Too busy tonight.

"Bella. Getting slammed out here." Lisa yelled.

"Coming."

I went back to texting. "Gotta go will call you when I get home."

When I got back out to the dining room there was a lot of people. I quickly stole a glance at the corner booth and he was sitting there with none other than Jasper and Emmett. Alice and Rosalie's boyfriends, respectively.

Oh my god.

"Are you sure you don't know that hottie?" Jason asking again whispering in my ear. It might have looked wrong to any newcomer that we were together because of the way I was leaning over the counter to talk to him. Jason is a good bud and he is very good looking but he is so not my type.

"No I don't. I wish I did." I giggled.

"He seems to know your buddies though."

"Yeah I know. Must be a cousin or a friend though." I went to finish up my orders.

"Hey Bella. We were going to stick around for awhile but we need to get going.", Emmett said in my ear. I felt bad about not going to at least say hello to them but I just got so busy trying to keep my orders straight and not spill anything on anybody that I didn't get a chance.

"Oh okay." I said as I went to go to deliver another drink to a table of guys from school there ears seemed to perk up when they realized that would probably not have a bodyguard going home tonight. I had noticed that Jasper and the hottie were standing by the door.

"You going to be okay getting home?" just then Jason walked up and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah she'll be fine Em. I am going to stay with her until Charlie gets home." Loud enough for anyone who was getting any funny ideas of me being by myself in the house. I know he was saying that for mostly Mike, Tyler and Eric's benefit, they have been calling me and offering their services of protection over night. They figured that I didn't want to be alone in the house. My mom came to stay with me for a couple nights but she had to go back home and now I would be all alone. Well not really.

"Okay then I'll see you tomorrow then. " Em smiled he knew I would be safe with Jason and that my virtue would be well protected.

After the restaurant closed Jason and I headed back to my house in my old truck. I have had it for years but once Rose got back we were going shopping for a new vehicle. Besides Em and shopping, Rose loves cars. It's a present from my parents they decided to chip in half of what I had already saved up. I didn't know what I was going to get but I knew what I wanted.

"So did you find out who the hottie was?" he asked as we were driving along.

"No I didn't get a chance. Maybe Rose or Alice will know. I'll ask them tonight."

We drove the rest of the way home in silence. Me thinking about the hottie and I am sure Jason was wondering which team he played for. Or maybe he played for both. I laughed to myself with that thought. Jason looked over at me and just smiled he must have known what I was thinking.

When we got back to my place, Jason turned on the t.v. and I went to get ready for bed.

I had a quick shower and put on a tshirt and some shorts. After I finished drying my hair I went downstairs to see if Jason wanted anything. When I got downstairs Jason was already snoring so I shut off the t.v. and went upstairs to call Alice. There was no answer so I tried Rose's number. There was no answer there either. So I figured they were either sleeping or they were out partying. I'll call them tomorrow. I went to bed thinking of the hottie with the coppery hair. I didn't get a chance to see his eyes but I bet they were amazing.

If you liked this chapter please let me know. I will keep writing more.

\


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_EPOV_

I wanted to get out of the house for awhile. So I asked Emmett my older brother where would be a good place to go. He told me Charlie's. He wanted to go all together as soon as he was off the phone with his girlfriend, Rosalie but I didn't want to hang around until he was done so I told him I would just meet him there. Mom and dad were out for the night and Alice was with Rosalie in Europe so I called Jasper and he said he would meet us there.

When I got there, the waitress almost collided with me. She was cute. When she looked at me I thought I recognized something familiar in her face but I couldn't quite place it. Oh well. I just settled into a booth and waited for the other two to show up. I was going to ask Jasper and Emmett she was but she seemed to have vanished before they got there.

I recognized some of the faces there but I was pretty sure they didn't recognize me. There was Tanya and Lauren sitting in a booth with Mike and Tyler. I had a crush on Tanya before I left but she wouldn't give me the time of day.

"Hello, can I get you something?, " an older waitress came to ask me.

"Nothing right now. I am waiting on some friends." I smiled at her wondering just how long I would have to sit here waiting.

"Just let me know." She smiled.

As I sat there I realized what a mistake it would be to ask Emmett or Jasper anything about a girl. Before they got there I decided it would be better not knowing.

Shortly after they arrived I noticed that the waitress came back in. She was standing on her tiptoes leaning over the counter whispering to the cook so I figured that she was taken. She was so damn cute standing there with her ass sticking out as she tried to keep her balance.

"So any hot girls in town?", I casually asked as I followed the waitresses every move with my eyes. Praying my older brother didn't pick up on anything.

"Actually bro. I haven't really noticed since I started dating Rose." I rolled my eyes I knew he was saying it because Jasper was Rose's brother. Jasper, "Hey what you say in front of me is in no way any of my sister's business and what I say in front of you is none of Alice's. Deal?" Emmett and I both nodded. All three of us shook on it.

I noticed that Jasper had waved at the cute waitress but I didn't want to ask about her because I didn't want them to read too much into it. She did wave back though.

I noticed that Mike and Tyler were also paying very close attention to everything the waitress did. Their dates were giving her the evil eye too. What is it with this girl that has the guys drooling and the girls wanting to kill her? I mean she had a boyfriend right? The cook must have been her boyfriend they looked like they were intimate, the way they just kept whispering and flirting with each other.

"Hey, Edward do you want to get going? I know you had a long drive home and I am pretty sure you want to unpack." Breaking me out of my trance, I was just grateful that he didn't catch on to what or who I was staring at. I knew he just wanted to go home so he could phone Rose again. Jasper had the same look on his face that Emmett did so I knew he wanted to call Alice. We paid our waitress and stood up to leave.

Emmett went over to the cute waitress. He was talking to her really quite so I couldn't quite hear what he said. Just then the cook came over to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Yeah she'll be fine Em. I am going to stay with her until Charlie gets home." He said loud enough for the whole restaurant to here. Did he notice that I was staring at her all night or did he do it just to let everyone know she was taken? Emmett seemed cool with it and we left all of us in our separate cars. I decided to go for a little drive. I hadn't been here since last summer, as I drove up and down the streets, I was wondering how Alice's friend Isabella was doing.

Everytime I came home for a break from school she was always with her mom in Pheonix. That's the problem with having divorced parents and shared custody. I really missed being here all the time, going to school with my siblings and hanging out like a normal teenager. I was contemplating not going back to private school for my final year. I passed all the required programs I needed to get into a good music school. Senior year at my private school was just for general education and I could do that at home. Heck it might be fun to go to public school for just one year. I didn't really like private school I went to please my parents. They told me I could decide what I wanted to do for my senior year. I guess I would wait to see how the summer played out for me.

When I found myself closer to my house I decided to go home and not think about the cute waitress. She was taken. I quietly let myself in and I could hear Emmett on the phone with Rose. I just went up to my room and laid on my bed. I didn't really want to go to sleep too much on my mind. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I heard was giggling.

"Oh Edward I am so glad you are home!" she jumped up and down on my bed until I got up. I groaned and rolled over.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own any of these characters.

Chapter 3

BPOV

I woke to the sound of someone banging on my door. I was just about to go tell whoever it was to go fly a kite.

"Bella someone is here to see you.", Jason yelled up. I quickly grabbed my robe and went running down the stairs thinking that Jason just saved who ever it was from getting an earful.

I let out a scream, it was Rosalie. I thought maybe I was dreaming they weren't supposed to be back for at least another week.

"What are you doing back," I asked after we were done hugging.

We followed Jason in to the kitchen. He was making coffee, realizing that with my two best friends home early sleep would be nearly impossible.

"Well Alice got a message from Carlisle last night saying there was some sort of family crisis and she needed to get home?"she explained.

"What kind of family crisis?" I asked all worried. "I saw Em last night and he didn't say anything." I told her as I grabbed a cup of coffee. The Cullens were like family to me and I loved them to bits, even their absent sibling Edward. I hadn't seen him in about 3 years whenever there was a break from school I was with my mom. He was going to some sort of private school for the artistically gifted. So now my curiosity was peaked to what the family crisis was.

Jason was looking over at me wondering if I would ask Rose if she knew the guy that was with them last night. I decided that I really didn't want to know from them or else they would try to set me up. Last time they tried to set me up with a guy from a town over he turned out to be a jerk and he had a girlfriend. Which to give my friends credit they didn't know. They just thought he was a nice, cute guy who didn't see me go from what they say the ugly duckling to a swan.(no pun intended) I never think of myself that way I always see myself as ordinary. So I don't date the guys from school.

Just then there was another knock at the door, "Geez Bella I think I am going to go home and grab a change of clothes and a shower. And maybe a nap I have to work tonight. Enjoy your day off and if you need someone tonight call me okay?" he leaned over to kiss me on the cheek and gave Rose one too. If it would have been any other guy Rose would have smacked him. "You seem to have enough company here to keep you safe from the wolves." Jason said as he went to open the door. "Hey Emmett. Your girl is in the kitchen." And he left. He lived 2 blocks away so he didn't need a ride.

"There's my girl", Emmett smiled as he grabbed Rose in a hug and kissed her with so much passion that you would have thought that she was gone for a month instead of only a week.

"Nice to see you too Em." I said when he put he down finally. "Sorry Bells its just I thought that I would be the first one she would want to see when she got off the plane."

He pouted.

"You were, but I figured that with the family crisis that Carlisle told Alice about you wouldn't want me there distracting you." She told him as she circled his arms around his waist and gave him her pouty lips. Rose and Emmett are like the perfect couple they are both tall, she looks like she should be on every cover of every fashion magazine, with her long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes that change colour depends on her mood. He is just a big teddy bear not fat just very muscular. They were made for each other.

"What family crisis?" He asked looking at us as if this was news to him.

"I don't know that's just what Alice told me when she explained why we had to leave early. Not that I mind being home early." she said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Maybe Carlisle got her credit card report and decided that she had spent enough already. So rather then let her break us he needed her to be home to stop spending." Em laughed. Rose and I looked at his face realized he was joking and burst into laughter.

Just then the phone rang. We all looked at each other, her ears must have been burning "Alice." Then we giggled. "Hey alice how was shopping?" I ignored Rose and Em and made small talk with Alice for awhile.

"Bella I bought you a few new clothes while I was there I know that your mad but I couldn't resist. Can you come over today?" she asked not telling me why they had to come home early from their trip.

"Actually today is my day off, and I need to go see Charlie and I wanted to know if Rose wanted to come shopping," I got cut off before I could finish.

"What you are asking Rose to go shopping with you." I could feel her anger through the phone.

"not clothes shopping car shopping, Renee and Charlie decided they were going to buy me a car together all the paperwork is in order I just need to go and pick one out." I had to quickly fill in. I don't want Alice to feel left out, but when it comes to cars it was Rosalie's expertise I needed.

"Bella I am hurt. I don't care if it is Rose's area. Too me shopping is shopping." I could hear her pouting on the other end.

"Alice, would you like to come car shopping with me and Rose this afternoon. That is if Rose is free." I turned to look at her and her face was lit up like you just told her that she was going shopping for herself. Emmett looked a little hurt that Rose wouldn't be spending her first day with him but if he wanted to come along he could and I told him that.

"Actually I have plans this afternoon me and a few guys were going to watch the game on T.V. at my house. So I couldn't really cancel." He explained.

"So I guess Jasper is busy too." Alice said over the phone. "Great so I'll pick you up at noon and we will go for lunch first okay."

"Sure. I'll meet you at my house." I hung up after that.

So with our plans settled for the afternoon Rose decided to go over to the Cullens and spend some alone time with Emmett before she came car shopping with me and Alice which would probably turn into a whole afternoon thing. I would probably end up back at the Cullens for the night. They offered me a place to stay with Charlie in the hospital but with Alice gone I didn't really want to intrude. So I politely declined.

Holy crap it was 10 am I really needed to get going. I wanted to see Charlie before he went for more testing. I also wanted to go see him to thank him again for what would be my new car.

I quickly dressed in what Alice would call my standard Bella uniform. Skinny jeans, tank top with a hooded zip up and a pair of canvas shoes. She would hate it when we went shopping this afternoon, but hey I wasn't going clothes shopping I was going car shopping. I quickly ran a brush through my long brown hair decided not to throw it up.

Quickly put on some eyeliner and lipgloss and I ran out the door. I did the make up for Alices benefit. Normally if I don't have school or work I don't do anything with my face and I usually just pull my hair up but to save an argument I decided to do a little bit (very little).

When I got to the hospital I saw Carlisle standing just outside of my dad's hospital room arguing with someone. They looked like they were having a heated discussion about something so I didn't want to interrupt. I decided I would find Carlisle after to see if he knew anything more about Charlie's condition.

As I passed him Carlisle smiled. As I walked into Charlies room I got a good glimpse of who he was talking too. It was the hottie from the night before. I knew I could ask Carlisle who he was and he would tell me. My visit with Charlie was short he was really groggy from all the medication so I just stayed for a bit and thanked him again for my new car. We don't talk much at the best of times so with him in the hospital we talked even less. We mostly talked about the restaurant and I told him things were under control. Which they were. He had good staff working for him and he knew it he just needed reassurance from me he knows that I wouldn't lie to him about it. I left when the nurse came to take his vitals I told him I would come back after I was done car shopping. He just nodded and went back to sleep.

I went to look for Carlisle and they told me that he was called in for an emergency surgery but that he left me a message.

Bella,

You dad is going to be fine. Come for dinner tonight. Esme misses you. Please.

Carlisle.

I knew I would go for dinner but when I went over to the Cullens lately I was starting to feel like a fifth wheel.

I was walking towards my truck when I noticed the hottie pulling out of the parking lot in a silver Volvo.

Nice wheels.

I had to get home quickly so I would be ready when Alice got there. She hates waiting for people but she will make you wait for her. Unless of course you are going shopping.

Typical Alice already waiting for me. I needed to quickly run in an get all the paperwork for my new car.

I grabbed it and dashed out to her yellow Porsche I liked it but I didn't want the same kind of car so I would just have to get something different.

**I hope you liked this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

APOV

I was upset that I had to come home early from Europe especially since my dad didn't say anything just that he wanted me home now. Rose and I had already bought a lot of stuff so I wasn't really that upset. Besides I was curious to see this hottie Bella was talking about I hope he wasn't just passing through.

When I got home Esme was waiting for me, she had a small smile on her face. "Alice I have a surprise for you." She grabbed my arm and started pulling up the stairs I thought oh no she redid my room while I was gone. Then she started pulling me towards Edwards room I thought that great she is making me switch rooms or maybe she decided to give me a whole bedroom for my wardrobe. She quietly opened the door and I saw him lying there sleeping. Well I couldn't have that I thought I wouldn't see him until August he was supposed to go to some lake for a month with one of his friends from school.

"Edward you're home. I can't believe it." As I jumped up and down on the bed. He rolled over and groaned. I knew that he would never hurt me so I was in no danger from doing this.

"Hey Al. Can you let me sleep please?" he looked over and realized that I wasn't about to let him.

"Fine let me grab a shower and I'll be right down." He looked amazing. I mean I know he is my brother and all but he was a regulation hottie. Wait until Bella and Rose got a look at him.

I got an idea but I would need help. I started formulating a plan.

I quickly skipped downstairs to go and call Bella to see what she was doing this afternoon maybe she would want to come over and see what I bought her. I know she really doesn't like when I buy her stuff but she would come over because she missed me.

Edward walked in as I was dialing.

"Shopping was great."

"Bella I bought you a few new clothes while I was there I know that your mad but I couldn't resist. Can you come over today?" I asked

"Actually today is my day off, and I need to go see Charlie and I wanted to know if Rose wanted to come shopping," I cut her off before she could finish I was angry.

"What ? you are asking Rose to go shopping with you."

"not clothes shopping car shopping, Renee and Charlie decided they were going to buy me a car together all the paperwork is in order I just need to go and pick one out." I had calmed down a little after hearing her explanation.

"Bella I am hurt. I don't care if it is Rose's area. Too me shopping is shopping." I whined a little knowing that I would get an invite and then work on my little plan.

"Alice, would you like to come car shopping with me and Rose this afternoon. That is if Rose is free."

I knew Rose would be because she loved car shopping almost more than clothes shopping.

"Actually I have plans this afternoon me and a few guys were going to watch the game on T.V. at my house. So I couldn't really cancel." I could here Emmett on the other end.

I hope he didn't let on that Edward was home it would ruin my plans.

"So I guess Jasper is busy too." Alice said over the phone. "Great so I'll pick you up at noon and we will go for lunch first okay."

"Sure. I'll meet you at my house." Bella said. I smiled to myself.

Edward looked at me, "Who was that?"

I smiled, "Oh it was Isabella. You remember her right?"

"Yeah sort of. I haven't seen her in like 3 years. How is she doing?" he asked. I knew he really wasn't interested. He had something else on his mind.

"Anyway Alice, I need to get to the hospital to talk to dad about some things. I will see you later okay?" he said and quickly gave me a hug. He ran out the door before I could say anything.

I knew plan had to work.

I heard voices in the hallway and I realized it was Jasper, Em and Rose. I gave Jasper a big hug and kissed we didn't need to maul each other everytime we were away from each other like certain other members of my family.

"Hey you two I need to talk to you, Rose" As they tried to make their way upstairs. "Aw sis come on. We haven't seen each in a week." Rose smacked him.

"I promise I only need five minutes of your time okay." I said pulling on her arm. He reluctantly let go. "Why don't you two go make sure that there are enough snacks for this afternoon okay?" it was just a ploy to get them away and I am sure they knew that but they left anyway.

I pulled Rose quickly up to my room so that we wouldn't be overheard.

"What's up?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well Em's probably told you that Edwards home right?" she nodded.

"he is a major hottie. And I was thinking that…."

"ohmygod. You are so right we should."

Rose and I sometimes are so on the same wavelength.

We hugged and walked out the door with our arms around each other.

"What have you two been scheming?" Emmett asked as him and Jasper were walking up the stairs. "Nothing." We giggled and went our separate ways.

Jasper looked at me, "You are up to something. And it has to do with Edward right?"

"You know me to well." I smiled and kissed him. So he wouldn't ask me anymore questions.

I think he kind of knew what I was up too. But he didn't say anything he just shook his head and smiled as me and Rose went to go get Bella.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not these characters.

Chapter 5

EPOV

I felt her jumping on my bed. I knew that if I didn't get up she would just keep doing it so I reluctantly got up.

"Edward. You're home. I can't believe it." She was jumping up and down.

"Hey Al. Can you let me sleep please?" I pleaded. I knew it was pointless.

"Fine let me get a shower and I will be down." I headed off towards to the bathroom. She left my room I was alone with my thoughts I knew it was early. I had only probably fallen asleep about 3 hours ago. I spent the night thinking of the cute little waitress at the restaurant. It was to bad she was taken. The rest of the girls in town I knew except her. I really had no interest in any of the girls that I grew up.

After I was done my shower I went downstairs to find alice on the phone. She was talking to Isabella. They were making plans for today, so I knew that she was in town first time in years I wonder if it was just for awhile or was if it was for the whole summer. We were friends not good friends but we still got along great.

""Anyway Alice, I need to get to the hospital to talk to dad about some things. I will see you later okay?" he said and quickly gave me a hug. He ran out the door before I could say anything.

When I got to the hospital I found Carlisle in front of one of his patients rooms. I didn't check to see who it was I just stopped him. "Hey dad. I need to talk to you. Is now a good time?" "Not really I just got paged. How about tonight?" "yeah sure dad whatever?" I said sounding angrier then I should of I guess I just felt a little neglected by my family. Emmett was busy with Rose, Alice was busy with Jasper and Bella, mom was doing some sort of charity event and dad was busy at work. "Whoa, Edward whats with the attitude? You can't really blame us for not having a lot of time for you right now. You weren't supposed to be home for another 4 weeks." He whispered not wanting to disturb the patients. "Yeah I know I'm sorry."

That's when I noticed her. The waitress from last night. I wanted to ask Carlisle who she was but when I was just about to say something, his pager went off again. "Look son I'll talk to you later. Don't forget mom invited some of your old friends over for dinner tonight." He hugged me and left.

That's funny friends from before were Rose, jasper and Isabella. I hung out with a few others like Mike, Tyler and Eric but I didn't really keep in touch after they left so I don't know why mom would invite them if she did. I know Emmett invited them over to watch the game this afternoon so he could make sure they paid up when and if their team lost. Emmett and Jasper love to gamble. So if a game is on Emmett tells our parents that he invited some friends over, to watch just to make sure they paid up. If he lost then he always paid up on time. Well maybe it won't be so bad to hang out with the guys this afternoon.

As I was leaving the hospital I noticed her again. She was getting into a beat up old truck and she looked a little distracted I would have gone over to introduce but seeing as she already had a boyfriend I didn't waste my time.

When I got home I noticed that the game was already on.

"Hey Edward. Glad you made it home in time bro." Emmett said smiling. "I think you remember everyone, if not Mike, Tyler and Eric. Then these two girls are Lauren and Tanya. They said they were bored and decided to tag along." I nodded I remembered everyone.

"Hey Ed. What's new?" Mike asked. "Nothing," I grumbled and silently made my way to the kitchen to get a drink. Tanya followed me.

"So Edward, you sure have turned out to be a hottie!" she giggled and leaned over me to reach for a different soda. I smiled and excused myself she was still cute. I figured she had a boyfriend though why else would she want to come to a baseball game and hang out unless her boyfriend was in the other room. We were the only two in the kitchen and she came to stand right beside me.

"So how was school?" she asked as she was running her fingers up and down my arm.

I moved away. "What are you doing? Isn't your boyfriend in the next room?" I asked her shocked by her actions. "I'm just trying to get to know you better. And no I don't have a boyfriend. We are all just friends. Besides they are all pining over Bella." She explained. Bella, did I hear right Bella as in Isabella. The last time I saw her she was a little awkward looking and still very klutzy. Bella as in the cute waitress from the restaurant. No they couldn't be one in the same. Could they?

Just then I heard a bunch of voices in the hallway.

"You guys should see the ride Bella just bought. Its awesome. I wanted to ride in it first but I needed to bring my car home. She looks so cute in it." Leave it to Alice to make a girl in a car cute.

"What is it? And where is rose?" Emmett asked wanting to know what it is and also wondering where his girlfriend is.

Alice saw Tanya and I walk out of the kitchen together I looked a little mad and Tanya looked really happy. I think she figured that if she had explained to me where everyone stood she would have a better chance. No chance. I thought. I still couldn't get the cute waitress out of my head.

"I can't tell you what it is her and Rose made me swear I wouldn't tell anyone. You guys are going to have to wait till they get here."

We didn't have to wait long.

All of a sudden there was loud music and what sounded like a large vehicle coming down the driveway. We all ran outside to see what it was. Our jaws dropped. It was a black H3 all done up and the stereo system was kicking.

Then Emmett and Jasper started laughing, that I couldn't figure out either. Why would they be laughing at this awesome vehicle sitting in the driveway? The rest of the guys started walking around it and whistling. I started to wander down to the vehicle to check it out.

I could see Rose just laughing at the reactions Bella's new truck was getting from everyone. "I told you now didn't I." I heard Rose talking to the driver.

I could hear Tanya and Lauren talking, still standing on the veranda not wanting to get closer to the truck. "Sure like she needed something more to attract the boys in school."

I started wondering where all this jealousy for Isabella was coming from sure I haven't seen her in awhile but what does she have all of a sudden. Three boobs or a second head.

That's when she jumped down from the vehicle. I hadn't seen her face and she nearly fell it was a good thing Emmett was right there waiting. It was like he knew it was going to happen. "Bella, you are the one I know who would buy a vehicle that you could barely get in and out of." Emmett boomed as he helped her up. I now knew what Jasper and Emmett were laughing at. Here was this short little girl in a vehicle that was almost twice as tall as she was.

"Thanks Emmett. And if you make one more crack I won't let you even in my new toy."

"Okay Bella but I just want to say one more thing. Did you buy a step ladder to be able to get in and out of that thing." He laughed followed by a slap and a scowl from Rose.

She just laughed and then she turned around.

Bella was Isabella Swan.

WOW!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

BPOV

After Alice and Rose picked me up we headed to Port Angeles, so that I can pick up out my car and Alice could get some more shopping. Like she needed too. They told me about their trip in great detail. I listened as best as I could but my thoughts were on the hottie talking at the hospital to Carlisle. I knew Alice might know who it was but I still didn't want to ask her for fear of her and Rose trying to set me up

Besides a guy that hot probably has girls falling all over him. What chance did I girl like me have with an Adonis like that?

"So Bella what kind of car are you looking for?" Rose asked me, breaking into my thoughts.

"Something cute I hope." Alice said winking at me through the rearview mirror. I know she was hoping I would be getting something like her and Rose already had. So that they wouldn't stand out so much at school. There aren't that many well off families in our school so most of the kids drove older cars. They liked their cars but they also didn't like the attention that they got from them. My truck was given to me by my grandfather before he passed. I wasn't old enough to drive yet, but he figured that being the klutz that I am I needed a good sturdy vehicle.

When I first started driving it was great, but in the last 6 months I probably would have spent more on repairs then it would have cost me to be a new vehicle. Rose fixed it for me when it broke down, but no sooner would she fix it and something else would go. So my parents decided it was time for a new vehicle for me, I told them that I had enough for a used vehicle. They decided no I needed a brand new one considering I would need something when I left for college anyway. They said to consider it an early graduation present. I laughed and agreed.

"Actually I have decided I want an H3." I giggled. Rose just looked at me nodding knowing exactly why.

Alice looked a little disappointed but she also caught on.

"Oh Bella that's the perfect car for you. Emmett so wants one but Carlisle said no after all the money he spent on fixing up the Jeep in the first place. He will be so jealous."

Rosalie just giggled and nodded in agreement.

We went for a quick bite and then off to a few dealers I didn't find the exact one I was looking for until we got to the last dealer. He was surprised when the three of us girls walked up to the black H3. he was just about to say something, but Rose interrupted him, "Does she get could mileage?" he nodded she asked a few more questions but it was all car talk so Alice turned to me. I trusted Rose's judgement on vehicles so if after talking to this man she told me that it was a good buy. I would get it.

"So tell me about this hottie you saw last night?" she wanted to know. I was just about to say something when I saw Rose signal me over, "Bella I think we found your vehicle." She smiled the guy smiled. We shook hands and went into the office the guy handed me the keys so that I could take it for a test drive. I handed him the paper work from my parents. He got one of the car jockeys to come with us. I climbed up not without some difficulty but I still managed to get in. "I can quickly install a step if you want when we get back.", the guy said noticing that I had a little trouble. I nodded my head gratefully.

We just went for a quick ride. I loved it. So did Rose. Alice was just getting a little anxious to go shopping she said, "Bella I want to buy you the perfect accessory to go with your new truck okay?" I just nodded. I knew once Alice made up her mind there was no talking her out of it.

When we got back all the paper work was in order so all I needed to do was sign some papers and wait for them to install the step so I didn't kill myself getting in and out of my new vehicle.

By the time we were done it was almost 3 and we had to be back home by 6 but knowing Alice she would want to be home by 5:30 so she could play Bella Barbie. I don't mind once in awhile, and maybe today I would let her just to make up for hurting her feelings earlier.

We stopped at Alice's favourite store and she made me try on different clothes. I was starting to wonder why she was making such a big deal about dinner tonight. I mean I have eaten with the family a gazillion times already.

"No you need to dress up tonight. Mom said she invited some friends over. So no jeans and tshirts." She said handing me a little black mini. I must admit I looked good in it. She paid for it while I was changing back into my clothes.

I then noticed that Rose had gone off somewhere.

"Where's Rose?" as I joined her at the counter

"She went to get you a vehicle warming present from the both of us." I just shook my head. Just as we were leaving the store Rose walked over to us ignoring all the whistles and catcalls.

"Here Bella." It was a beautiful black leather jacket. "we figured that you should have one to go with your new ride."

"Thank you." I hugged them both. "They also had this." Rose handed me a flat paper bag. There was a bumper sticker that said, "That's right its mine. Not his." I laughed and so did Alice. They knew I probably wouldn't put it on but they were wrong I did.

That got a few stares.

"Well I guess we should get heading home. So Rose you want to ride with me or with Alice?" I knew it was a stupid question but I had to ask. She looked over at Alice apologetically and hopped in.

"I promise Alice you will get the first ride when we get home." I said. "That's okay I can't get into that monster anyway." "I'll see you at your house at 6 okay?" trying to get out of an Alice makeover. "No just come over now. You can freshen up at my house. Besides I want you to wear that dress and if I let you go home you'll just show up in pants and a nice top." "Fine I'll meet you there." I told her. She drove off.

"Rose call her and make her promise not to tell anyone what kind of vehicle I bought okay?" She did as I asked and Alice agreed all though reluctantly.

"I can't wait to see the look on Em's face when you pull up to the house in this." She said rubbing the dashboard.

"Rose can you do me another favour. I know you and Alice have something planned for tonight. I know asking you what it is would be pointless. So please don't let her go to overboard." I pleaded.

"Okay I won't." she promised.

We drove the rest of the way listening to the radio. And singing very off key.

When we pulled up to house we saw them standing there on the porch with their mouths hanging open.

When I finally got out of the H3. I almost tripped on the step trying to get out. Emmett made his comments and Rose slapped him.

As I turned around I noticed the hottie from the restaurant standing there.

WOW!!!!!

\


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Sadly once again I must tell you that I do not own these characters. I wish I owned one though. LOL!

Chapter 7

CPOV

As I pulled up to the house I saw an H3 sitting there. I was just about to get out and yell at Emmett for buying it, after I strictly told him he wasn't allowed to have one. He just got his jeep last year. When I saw the funniest thing happen. Edward went to hug Bella and she literally dumped him on his ass. I don't know why she would react that way.

"Edward are you okay?" I asked forgetting completely about Emmett for a minute. "Bella why would you do that?" I looked at her.

"That's Edward. I didn't realize all of a sudden this guy I don't recognize comes up to me to hug me." She came over to help him up.

Just then Esme came out of the house wondering what all the racket outside was. She saw the aftermath, Bella feeling really guilty, Edward running in the house trying to hide his embarrassment and everyone else cracking up.

"What happened?" she asked. I was trying so hard to compose myself that I had a hard time explaining it to her. Bella came over, "Well you see I came over in my new H3 too show off and when I got out of the vehicle. I saw this guy coming at me, so I just kind of held my arms out and pushed him too hard. I don't think he was prepared for it so he kind of landed on his rear." She said looking like she was about to cry. Esme and I quickly hugged her.

"This is your car." I asked looking bewildered. Not believing this little thing of a girl would even be able to see over the steering wheel let alone drive it. She nodded almost blushing.

"What I don't understand is why you pushed Edward. Didn't anyone tell you he was home?" she asked looking at her children. Bella just shook her head and then glared at Emmett and Alice. "Thanks guys." She sarcastically said and then walked up the stairs and into the house.

"I thought Alice would have. Since she spent all day with her" Emmett said in his defence.

"I thought that Em did last night. I didn't think anything of it today." She looked at her mother and sent a wink to Rose, which I caught. I wondered what those two were up too.

"Well is everyone here for the barbeque we are having in celebration of Edward's homecoming." I asked all of the teenagers standing in the yard. I recognized some of them from when Edward was still living here, and lately from Emmett's little sports parties. They all nodded. Alice and Rose just kind of glared at the other two girls that were there. I just figured they were there because their boyfriends were.

Esme went into the house to finish getting stuff ready.

"Alice. Rose can I talk to you for a minute." They walked over slowly trying to size up my mood. I just looked at them then calmly asked them about the wink.

"What was the look and wink between the two of you. Don't think I didn't notice and I know you two are up too something. So I don't want to know the details I just want you two too know that I will be watching. I don't even want to try to stop you because if I try you'll just do it anyway. I just hope no one gets hurt." I went inside to make sure that Edward was okay.

As I made way down the hallway to see him I heard Bella in his room. "Edward I really am sorry. I just didn't recognize you at first. I haven't seen you in so long. I really truly am sorry." She said. "Its okay I just didn't expect to be laid out be a tiny little thing. And I really didn't expect to see you here this summer. Usually you are gone to your moms what made you stay." I knew that he would be fine just a little embarrassed and his ego bruised but he would be okay.

I went to take a quick shower.

After my shower I was walking down the stairs when I heard Alice and Rose talking in Alice's room. "So what do you think the twin bitches are here for?" "I don't know but after talking to Jasper, I don't think their here for Mike, Tyler or Eric. I think they're here for Edward." They both shuddered. "Yeah well we know that those three only hang out with Em and Jasper on the off chance that Bella would be here." "I know she has turned them down over and over again but they never take the hint."

After that their conversation turned to clothes so I left. So that's what those two are up too. Now I knew.

When I walked into the kitchen I heard Esme talking to Bella. "So you honestly didn't recognize him." Bella just sadly shook her head. I think she felt honestly bad about embarrassing Edward what I couldn't figure out was why? Years ago embarrassing Edward was her favourite thing to do with Alice. What changed?

"So little Bro. How did it feel to be pushed down by little Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett don't bug your brother." I yelled from the kitchen.

Bella had wandered back upstairs to what she referred to as her Bella makeover.

"Do you think she really didn't recognize him?" Esme asked me. I nodded then I went out to the deck to start the barbeque.

Edward was just sitting on the deck staring at the space that Bella was just standing in. Very interesting. One of the girls I assume Tanya was trying to get him to notice her but he wasn't taking the bait. When he saw me he excuse himself.

"Dad can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked he knew I had a couple minutes before the grill was warm and he knew that afterwards we wouldn't get a chance. Esme came out and Edward said he wanted to talk to her too. "Well as you know, I was actually done the music program this year. And that the senior year is just a general education that you would get anywhere right?" We both nodded. "I still haven't totally made up my mind yet but I was wondering if you minded if I came home for senior year?" I knew that it would please Esme to have her son home for the year before he left for college. "of course it would be wonderful. But its your choice." Esme stood up and hugged her son and went into the house.

I looked up at him, "is there a reason behind this decision?" he just shook his head. "I just think I might want to finish out the school year here at home with my family." With that he went inside to help his mom.

I went in to get the burgers and when I came out I heard Lauren and Tanya talking. "Edward Cullen back at school." "Yeah it will great when I walk in on the first day of school holding his hand." I quietly chuckled if Alice and Rose pulled off their plan Edward would not be holding either one of their hands.

Bang!! Was all I heard coming from the patio door. There was Edward walking into the door it looked like he went to open it and got distracted somehow. Then I realized what had distracted him as she walked over to him to help him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

EPOV

Great now everyone is really going to make fun of me, especially Emmett. I would love to crawl into a hole right about now.

"Edward are you ok?." Bella came over to me to help me pick up the dishes. "Yeah I'm fine." I told her.

I could here Emmett and Jasper laughing at me. The other 3 boys didn't say anything they were to busy staring at the object of my mental slip. Bella looked hot. She went from cute waitress I would like to get to know to Bella a childhood friend who I hadn't seen in three years to OHMYGOD!!!!

I quickly recovered and finished picking up the dropped objects and took them outside.

"Thank you." I told her.

I put the plates on the table and went to sit on a chair. I couldn't take my eyes off her.

Emmett came over, "What's wrong with you dude? You are acting really weird tonight." He laughed. I just shrugged. Not really wanting to talk about it just so that he would have more ammunition to bug me. He already had enough. First I get pushed down by a girl and then I smack into a glass door because that same girl distracted me.

I kept staring at her she was wearing a beautiful sundress that hugged her body in all the right spots. And when she moved it moved with her. When she was helping me and our hands touched they felt so smooth I couldn't help but wonder if her whole body was smooth like that.

Alice came over, with Rosalie in tow, "Edward are you okay?" she asked with a genuine look of concern on her face.

"yeah I'm fine." I was still staring at Bella. I knew that she had a boyfriend and that I couldn't have her but I couldn't help myself. Alice picked up that I was distracted and she followed the object of my distraction. Bella was standing by my dad they seemed to be having an intense conversation. She looked like she was crying. I knew her dad was in the hospital so that must be why. Carlisle must have gotten some test results back and they didn't look good. My mom went up to her and put arms around her, I was wishing I was the one doing that for her.

Bella excused herself just as we were about to eat. I was going to follow her but Tanya came up and put her arm through mine. I felt like I should be nice. My mom didn't raise us boys to be rude to our guests. Bella came back out just as we were sitting down. There was an empty spot beside me, I was hoping she would come sit beside me but Lauren had filled the spot. So Bella ended up sitting between Mike and Tyler. She didn't look happy but what could she do. All through dinner she looked distracted and really annoyed at Mike and Tyler. When we were done she quickly excused herself. She started cleaning off the table, Mike tried to talk to her. She looked like she wanted to hit him but she didn't want to cause a scene in front of everyone. He followed her into the kitchen and tried to kiss her. She lost it. "Mike you little weasel. All through dinner you kept grabbing my leg and I didn't want to cause a scene so I didn't say anything I just slapped your hand away. I don't know if you thought that because I didn't say anything I was welcoming your advances well I wasn't I was just being polite. You are a guest here in the cullen home and because I consider them family but if you ever touch me again I swear I don't care who is around I will flatten you." She turned on her heal and left.

Then we heard the front door slam and the start of her engine. Alice tried following her but she didn't make it on time.

Carlisle walked over to Mike, "Mike I understand that you know my boys, but I consider Bella like one of my own. So now that she left I would like you to leave." Mike just nodded the rest of them followed suit considering he was their ride.

Tanya handed me a slip of paper as she was leaving. "Call me. Mr and Mrs Cullen I just want to thank you for a wonderful dinner and I hope we get a chance to see each other again." She smiled at them and left.

Alice just smiled. "Thank god their gone. Mom, Dad Rose and I are going over to Bella's to make sure she is okay. She isn't answering her cell and I am worried about her." "Sure honey you guys go. Try to convince her to come back at least for one night okay with Charlie in the hospital. Or is Jason supposed to be there tonight?" Carlisle asked.

"Actually I called Jason earlier and told him Bella would be here overnight. So I think he probably made other plans for the night." Rosalie piped up.

"okay well I know you girls can be convincing if you try so why don't you work on it." Esme said and continued cleaning.

After they left I helped my mom clean the kitchen and Jasper and Emmett helped Carlisle clean the patio off. I needed a distraction, I wanted to follow Mike and beat the crap out of him but that wasn't my job, it was her boyfriends. First of all you shouldn't treat a girl like that and second she belonged to someone else. The other thing I couldn't understand was why Jason would make other plans instead of being with someone like Bella. Even if she was going to spend the night elsewhere I would still want to see her after work. She was beautiful, polite and smart. She also could stand up for herself I thought as I absentmindly rubbed my ass.

"Still stinging from before." Emmett laughed. Catching me.

"Yeah sort of. Who knew she was so strong?" I smiled.

After we were done cleaning Jasper, Emmett and myself went into the den to watch some t.v. when I heard the door open I heard 3 female voices one sounded like she was crying.

"Mom, Dad. Where are you?" Alice yelled.

"In the kitchen." Esme said coming out. Emmett, Jasper and I walked into kitchen to see what was wrong.

Bella was crying, "I don't think I could stay there alone. Is it okay if I stay here?"

"Of course honey. You know you can. Its what we wanted from day one." Said mom as she went to go hug Bella.

Carlisle was on the phone and I wandered to where he was. Just as I approached he finished his call. "Well the police are going over to Bella's to make sure that no one is there." I nodded.

As I walked back to the kitchen. I heard laughter.

"No Emmett. I think that Jason is more likely to hide under the bed. He is such a powder puff." She hugged him and left the room. That was a strange remark coming from someones girlfriend.

I must have looked puzzled. Emmett and Jasper looked at me funny.

"Hey bro what's that look for." Emmett asked me.

"Well I just heard Bella's comment about Jason. Kind of a funny thing to say about someone's boyfriend!"

They both started laughing so hard. I just walked away not waiting for them to make some rude comment about my comment.

They followed me to the den. "Sorry man, you just come up with the funniest things sometimes. What is with you today? I mean you act like you are seeing Bella for the first time ever."

"Its not the Isabella that I knew, the one I used to play pranks on. Its BELLA. And I mean she really is beautiful. No never mind beautiful she is smoking hot now. No wonder those idiots all hit on her regularly. Even though she has a boyfriend."

"Since when does Bella have a boyfriend?" jasper started laughing. "That's news to me." Emmett joined him.

"Isn't she dating that guy Jason?" now they really started howling.

"Edward man you have a better chance getting Jason then Bella does!!" Emmett explained. It slowly dawned on me but I needed clarification. "you mean that Jason is gay?" They both nodded and left the room to go find their girlfriends to tell them what was going on.

My mom walked in the room. "Edward I have a small request for you. I know that you just got home but I was wondering if you would mind sleeping on the couch until Bella goes home. I know its an imposition but usually when she sleeps over she sleeps in your room. She tends to talk in her sleep and she keeps Alice awake. So would you mind?"

"Sure mom no problem." She hugged me and went to bed. I sat down on what would now be my bed for awhile. I should be mad but I'm not I would have offered to sleep on the couch anyway. No wonder my room always smelled so good when I came home. I know mom cleans everything. But there was always something sweet smelling on my bed.

I slowly walked upstairs to go for a shower before I hit the couch. I could hear talking and laughing coming from Alice's room, so I assumed everyone was in there having a good laugh at my expense.

I didn't go in. I headed for my room.

I opened the door and saw her sitting on the bed crying in a towel. I apologized and went to go close the door. I was going to get Alice or Rose to come here to comfort her. I didn't want to be the one to do it. She was only sitting there in a towel. "No Edward wait. Was there something you wanted?" YOU was the first thing that popped into my head.

I opened the door even more, "Actually I was just coming for a shower. I thought that you were in Al's room. I'm sorry for intruding." I said coming a little closer. I didn't know how much self control I could handle, here she was sitting on my bed in just a towel crying. She reminded me of the little girl I grew up with so I sat down beside her on the bed and put my arms around her.

"I am sorry if I am putting you out. I'll go back to my house tomorrow if you want." She said looking at me.

"No Bella we all want you to feel safe so no it would be better if you stayed here as long as you want. Honestly I don't mind sleeping on the couch." She shifted a little so the towel fell open at her knee. That's when she realized that she was just sitting there in a towel.

"oh my god. I'll be right back." She jumped up and ran into the bathroom when she came back out she was wearing shorts and one of my shirts. "I'm sorry but I forgot to grab a shirt from Alice before I came in here. And I wasn't about to walk down the hall in a towel to her room. Not with Emmett lurking around." She laughed when she caught me staring at the shirt. "Uh sure no problem." She could wear whatever she wanted. Damn did she look good wearing my shirt. I mean I had no problem with the towel.

"Anyway I am going to go say goodnight. So you can have your shower." She bounced out of the room she looked like she was in a better mood.

I couldn't seem to concentrate. I must have been in the shower for longer than I thought because when I turned the water off. I thought I heard the bedroom door open but then I didn't here anything coming from the room. It probably was Bella seeing if I was done yet so she could get to bed. I must have been really quiet, I went to quickly go grab a towel and all of a sudden the door opened and there she was. Just wearing my t-shirt and her underwear. She quickly apologized and shut the door I heard the bed creak as she climb back into it.

I wrapped the towel around myself and went into the bedroom. She sat up under the covers. I was busy grabbing some clothes from the drawers. "I'm sorry Edward I didn't mean to walk in on you. I stayed in Al's room for what I thought was long enough for you too have a shower. When I came back I didn't hear any noises so I had assumed you had gone." She was blushing.

"Its okay Bella. Don't worry about it. Okay?" I walked back into the bathroom to get dressed. When I came out she was sleeping and I walked over to her just to see that face one more time before I went to sleep. The image of Bella in a towel would probably be the highlight of my dreams tonight and I didn't want it to be so I quickly stole a look at her.

I quietly walked to the door. I was just about to open it,

"No Edward don't go. Stay with me please."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters.

Chapter 9

EPOV

"No Edward. Don't go. Stay with me please." I turned around slowly to see if she was still asleep and she was. Mom wasn't kidding when she said Bella talked in her sleep. Wow.

I tried to quietly leave again. When I heard her saying something else. I didn't quite hear what she said but it sounded like. "Wow. Edward kiss me again." I felt like I was intruding into her private thoughts so I went downstairs. Smiling. So Bella was dreaming of me was she.

"Hey Edward what's that smile for?", Alice asked winking knowing I was just in my room. It was like she knew something about Bella that I didn't. "Let me guess Bella said something in her sleep again didn't she." I nodded I didn't really want to say to much those were Bella's thoughts and I didn't feel right about sharing them.

"Good night Alice." I hugged her and she went off to her room. I knew that Jasper and Rosalie had gone home. So it was just me, my family and Bella in the house. I fell asleep thinking about Bella in her towel and her calling my name. Wanting me to kiss her and stay with her. I knew it was in her sleep but still did she really think of me that way.

BPOV

I really thought he was done in the shower. I didn't mean to walk in on him. I think I was more embarrassed then he was. That's why when he made I quick exit I tried to sleep. I didn't think I would but I guess I was exhausted from everything that had happened that I fell asleep quickly.

When I woke up the sun was brightly shining. I am glad that the restaurant was closed for awhile. When dad went in to the hospital he told me that he didn't want us to keep it open the whole time he was in there. So he made us promise him that when the doors closed on the first Saturday of Summer Vacation they would stay closed until he was well enough to open it himself. I knew the real reason why he did it though, he didn't want me to enjoy my summer holidays. Even though it was closed I still didn't want to leave dad so when Renee heard this she wanted me to come for the rest of summer break but I told her that I couldn't. She was disappointed but she understood.

I went to get dressed when I realized that I didn't have any of my own clothes here so I would have to quickly go home and get some. I hope Edward doesn't mind but I am going to borrow his shirt for just a little while.

I quickly pulled on my shorts and went downstairs. The family was up discussing their plans for the day. "Good morning, sweetheart, how did you sleep?" Esme asked as she handed me some breakfast. "Actually I slept pretty well." I dreamt of Edward all night. I don't know why I have such intense feelings for him but I do.

"So Bella what are your plans for today?", Carlisle asked. I knew Edward was looking at me but I was afraid that he might have heard something last night as he was leaving. I know I talk in my sleep and if I remember dreaming of him did I talk about him too.

Just then Jasper and Rosalie showed up. The two couples spend like all their time together I always feel like a fifth wheel.

"Actually before last night. I was going to clean and then go see Charlie but that kind of changed so now I don't know." I told them. "I know I need to go to the house and get some clothes and then I was going to see Charlie."

"Well we are going to the beach? Would you like to come?" Esme asked me. I could see Alice and Rosalie smiling, nodding. I reluctantly agreed I don't like wearing swimsuits or anything that shows off too much skin. I put my dishes in the sink and went to my truck to go see Charlie. Edward followed me out. "Bella are you going to be okay going back to your house?" he asked full of concern. "Actually I'll go there later after we get back. It sounds like everyone wants to leave fairly soon."

Carlisle came out just then. "Hey Bella do you want to go together? I want to check on a couple of patients myself. Then we'll stop at your house okay?"

"Sure, do you want to take your car or my new ride?" I said.

"Actually I was hoping to get a ride in that thing today? So we'll take yours. Edward did you want to come." Carlisle asked. I laughed and held my breath waiting for his answer. He just said he was going to help mom at. I let my breath out. I think it sounded wrong because he looked at me strangely. I was relieved he wasn't coming not for the reason he was thinking I was relieved because I needed some time to figure out some stuff with a clear head. Having him near me I just kept thinking about the lack of towel and the water dripping from his hair. I kept thinking that I wanted to help him dry off.

"Well Bella thanks for getting me here. Sweet ride. I'm going to come check on Charlie last and then we'll leave okay." Carlisle said as he helped from down from the truck.

"Thank you." I said when we got in he went to his office and I went to Charlie's room. He was sitting up glaring at me. "Why didn't you come and tell me?" I knew he was talking about the break in. "Because Carlisle doesn't want you to be stressed right now?" he seemed to calm down when I said Carlisle's name.

"The police said you weren't home when it happened. Thank god." He said. "No actually I was already at the Cullens for a barbeque. I was going to spend the night but then something really stupid happened and I left. When I got home I noticed that the front door was open. Alice and Rose pulled up and took me back home."

"Was anything taken?" he asked. "I don't know dad. I didn't go in. I went straight back to the Cullen's and spent the night." He looked relieved.

"Well Jason came by this morning to tell me that the restaurant is now cleaned and closed up until I feel better to run it again."

"you know I didn't mind doing it dad." I assured him.

"I know but I didn't want your whole summer ruined by having to fill in for me. So lets just leave it as it is." I leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "Thanks dad."

"So tell me what kind of vehicle did you get yourself." He asked. Carlisle walked in, "I only have one thing to say about your daughters choice of vehicles. She really knows how to pick them." and with that he opened the blinds to a view of the parking lot. I purposely parked really close so he could see it.

"Wow Bells can you get into it?" he said still in awe of my choice. I knew he would love it.

"Well Charlie your last round of tests came back looking good and your stats are good so if everything goes well for the next couple days you could be home by Thursday. And don't worry Bella is more than welcome to stay with us for as long as necessary."

"Thank you Carlisle. Now Bells what are you planning for today?"

"We are going to the beach for the day. Will you be okay here for the afternoon? I can stay if you want?" I looked at home.

"nice of you too offer sweetheart but Billy is coming by this afternoon and we are going to watch the game on t.v. So you go have some fun and I'll see you soon." He started closing his eyes.

"Well Bells lets get going. I know that they are anxious to get going. By the way Alice told me to tell you forget going home to get a swimsuit. She bought you one in Paris."

I groaned he laughed. We drove back to his house in talking about Alice and her shopping it was a big family joke.

I didn't even get a chance to really close my door, when I got dragged up the stairs to Alice's room. She couldn't wait to show me the suit she bought me.

The first one was a blue two piece that barely had any material. So not something I would not wear and the other one was a one piece but it had just a touch more material then the two piece. I decided on the one piece. It actually looked like a two piece with a little material to hold the pieces together. I sighed.

"Bella if you want Edward to notice you. You need to wear one of these. I am pretty sure Tanya and Lauren are going to be there. Especially because Mom and Dad were talking about it." I nodded and reluctantly agreed. I wanted Edward to notice me but I didn't want all the attention that the suit was going to get me. I let Rose and Alice quickly do my hair and makeup.

When we got downstairs, the rest of the family had already left, so we climbed into my car and went to join the family.

When we got to the beach we noticed that a crowd had already formed around the Cullen family. Well mostly Edward. A lot of them had heard through the grapevine that he was home and that he was absolutely gorgeous. He was playing Frisbee with Carlisle so I don't think he noticed me yet.

I jumped out of my truck and started walking towards the beach I still had my t-shirt on when I got there however I pulled it off. That's when heads started turning. I heard more catcalls and whistles then I cared for.

I was just about to put my shirt back on when I saw him walking this way. That's when Alice came over to me, "what are you doing? Leave it off." "I want to but Al I am getting way more attention than I really wanted. I might have to hire Em and Jazz as bodyguards for the afternoon and that would spoil the day for you and Rose." I said to her.

She smiled, "I told you it would work he can't take his eyes off of you. Actually Tanya just tried talking to him and he brushed her off. He is still walking this way. I think I have an idea." She quickly walked over to him and whispered something in his ear. He just nodded and walked my way. He whispered in my ear, "Just play along okay?" I just nodded I think I lost all ability to talk when he touched my neck to move my hair out of the way.

Then he kissed me in front of everyone. I threw my arms around him and got really into the kiss he seemed to really be enjoying himself. I had to break away because I kept remembering how I felt after seeing him in the shower and I had to remember we weren't alone.

When we finally pulled apart all I could do was stare at him.

"What took you so long to get here? I told you I wanted to spend the day with you." He asked me as we sat on the blanket together. I was still stunned into silence I knew that he was supposed to be acting but wow. Alice must have asked him to do her a favour and spend the day with me. He agreed cause no one can really say no to Alice.

"Bella the way you look right now has every boy here panting for you." Rose came over to tell me when Edward went to get us a couple of drinks. "Not to mention the death glares that were coming from Tanya. She really wanted to get her hooks into him." Alice commented looking over at Tanya.

Emmett and Jasper came over and talked the girls into going for a swim. I declined saying that I was going to wait for Edward. Carlisle and Esme went for a walk so I was alone. When the twin bitches realized that Edward wasn't going to be paying attention to them and the guys decided they didn't want to mess with Emmett. They left to go find a different party down the beach.

All of a sudden I felt something cold on my back. I jumped up to see Edward with a huge cup standing over me. I got up and chased him down the beach into the water, when we got there he caught me up in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

EPOV

When Bella, Alice and Rose got to the beach. I glanced over and saw that she was in casual beach clothes so I went back to playing Frisbee with Carlisle. Then the beach erupted with catcalls and whistles, so I turned to look and saw that Bella had taken off her t-shirt and was wearing a swimsuit that left almost nothing to the imagination. The towel she was wearing yesterday covered more than what she had on now.

I started walking towards her to cover her back up. Carlisle noticed what was going on and he understood why I left the game. Tanya came up to me, "why didn't you call me?" I ignored her.

Alice came over to me I thought she was going to try to stop me, but instead she whispered in my ear. "Why don't you go over and kiss her?" I smiled and nodded I knew why she said that. She could tell I had no interest in Tanya and she knew that Bella hated the attention she was getting. I also knew that Alice had a plan formulating in her head.

I walked up to Bella. Put my hands on the back of her head, and whispered, "Just play along okay?" she just nodded. Then I kissed her. She didn't pull back instead she pressed her body against mine and tangled her fingers in my hair. It took all I had to pull away and to talk to her. "What took you so long to get here? I told you I wanted to spend the day with you." I said to her loud enough for everyone to here. I wanted them to get the impression that we were together. It worked cause shortly after that everyone went further down the beach to party with their other friends.

"I am sorry I did that. But it looked like you needed some protection from the crazies."I told her as we sat down on the blanket together still holding hands. It just felt right to me. "No its cool." I wondered what she was thinking did she enjoy it or was it strictly for show. I guess I'll have to find a time to try it again.

We just sat on the blanket for awhile just casually touching each other especially when we thought someone was watching.

"Do you want a drink?" I asked her figuring that she would be safe enough if I left her for 5 minutes. When I got back it looked like she was sleeping so I decided it would be funny if I poured some ice on her. I didn't really feel like being mean to her but I wanted to go swimming so I figured that if I poured ice on her she would chase me and I was right she did.

When we got to the water I grabbed her in a hug to apologize for getting her with ice. Before I got a chance to talk though she dunked me in the water. I came up sputtering and I grabbed her again. This time she just stayed still. "I am sorry Bella. I just wanted to go for a swim and I thought that this would be the way to do it." "You could have asked me." "I know but this was way more fun." I said losing myself in her eyes. She was leaning closer to me and we were about to kiss. Then she screamed and hugged me tighter something or someone grabbed her leg. It was Emmett I didn't notice that my family had joined us in the water. I reluctantly let her go. "Sorry we didn't interrupt anything did we." Emmett said laughing he knew damn well he did.

Bella left to go swim with the girls but only after hitting Emmett. She was blushing. I just stood there watching her go.

"Man do you ever have it bad!" Jasper commented coming over to me. I just nodded.

"Hey man. Did you get anywhere yet?" Emmett came over asking. I shoved him hard and he fell in the water. He came up spluttering, "Edward you are going to pay for that."

He jumped up and pushed my head under. The girls saw the fun we were having so they decided to join us. Then we decided to play chicken. Rosalie on Emmett's shoulders, Alice on Jaspers, so that left Bella with me. Feeling her legs on my shoulders got my mind going in ways that wasn't really the way it should be. She managed to push both girls in so we won. Losers had to pay for dinner tonight. She fell backwards into the water and then grabbed me in a hug, "yeah we won." Then she kissed me. Not a friendly little peck but a kiss filled with so much passion that I had to force us apart. I knew that if she kept kissing me like that I might just have to do to her what the other guys wanted to do her. I didn't want to be that guy. I wanted her to want me as much as I wanted her.

I looked at her and I saw that her eyes were filled with lust. Did she really feel that way or was it the heat of the moment?

We heard my parents calling us from the edge of the water. We went over to them. I followed a little more slowly so that I could compose myself before getting out. I am sure that she would have noticed, and so would the rest of the family.

"you guys as much fun as this has been we still have that banquet to get to. So we need to leave to go get ready?" Damn I forgot that we had that dinner tonight. I would have liked to have spent the night just being alone with Bella or alone as one could get in my house. I didn't want to have to leave her by herself.

"Well I guess if you guys are going out, I'll go see Charlie." She started saying.

"No Bella we have a ticket for you too. Carlisle managed to get another ticket for you." My mom explained to her. "Um. Thanks but I don't want to impose, more than I already have." "No no Bella there is no imposition. You are family." My dad told her as he put an arm around her shoulder. She smiled then she rolled her eyes. She saw the look in Alice's eyes, she knew that it was probably going to be dress up Bella time. She tried one more time to get out of it though. "I don't have anything to wear."

"I knew that you were invited so I picked you up something in Paris." Alice told her. Then Bella covered herself up and was reluctantly pulled to her car.

I actually found myself praying that it was something with a little more cloth then the towel. I don't know how much longer I could control myself around her.

When I got back to the house I heard the girls in Alice's room and I listened so that I made sure Bella's voice. I didn't want to walk in on her again. She was there.

I quickly had a shower and pulled out my tux. It was a black tie affair which drove us all nuts but being the children of a prominent doctor we all had to make some sacrifices.

"Lets go guys the limos are here and if you aren't down here in five minutes. We are leaving without you. We still need to go grab Rosalie and Jasper. And I don't want to be late." Dad yelled we knew he meant it for Alice she loved to show off her clothes and a party like this was just her cup of tea.

I was waiting at the bottom of stairs with my parents. I could hear Emmett coming out of his room. "Wow Bells you look beautiful. At least this leaves something to the imagination." Then I heard a loud smack. I guess she must have hit him pretty hard cause he was still rubbing his arm when he came down. I just chuckled.

"She got you good didn't she." Mom asked still smiling. She loved it when her family got all dressed up to go somewhere.

Bella came down with Alice they both looked beautiful. The dress she was wearing was blue that came down to her feet with a slit up to mid thigh. I don't remember much else because like every other time I see her lately all I see is her. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was absolutely stunning. She was staring back at me. I guess she wasn't concentrating where she was going because she tripped and I quickly reached out to grab her. I caught her in my arms and held her there. "are you okay?" she nodded She smelled wonderful, I didn't want to let ago.

"okay guys lets go get Rose and Jazz." Dad said. And we all piled into the limo. I sat next to Bella so that when the other 2 got in they could sit beside my siblings.

"Bella you look beautiful." My mom said. Dad just nodded and looked over at me I haven't been able to take my eyes off of her.

We quickly picked up Jazz and Rose and then everyone got comfortable it was an hour drive to Port Angeles. We just sat and joked around.

When we got to the banquet. I noticed that the tables seated 10 people so I was wondering who was going to be joining us. I sometimes enjoyed listening to my fathers colleagues. I was actually thinking of ditching my musical career and becoming a doctor.

As we made our way over to the table I noticed that Tanya was standing with her father and mother. So I guess that made it so she wouldn't be sitting there. I felt a huge relief. I wanted to concentrate on Bella and not have to worry about Tanya.

"What do you mean that one of my guests has to sit elsewhere?" I heard my dad talking to the person in charge of seating. "I'm sorry Dr. Cullen but when I asked Dr. Denali if they minded moving to another table they said they didn't want to. Apparently their daughter was coming and she goes to school with your children so she wanted to sit with them. I am so sorry but we do have an empty seat at the table next to yours so your other guest won't be that far. And after dinner she can join you." My dad nodded and walked away.

I went over to the table to see who was sitting where and I realized that because she was a last minute addition to the party Bella would be sitting alone and I would be stuck with Tanya and her family. I also noticed that one of the nurses at Bella's table was one that I had known for most of my life and he loved to talk to my dad.

So I quietly went over to him. "Hey John, can I ask you a favour?" he nodded. "Would you mind switching seats with me. You see there was some kind of problem with the seating and my lovely friend over there would be sitting by herself. Do you mind if I changed seats with you?" I asked. He looked over at Bella and nodded he saw the look on my face. I was still keeping an eye on her. I knew she was all nervous about sitting alone so she was hesitating about coming over. "Sure man is she ever pretty." I quickly switched the placement cards.

Carlisle nodded at me, knowing what I was doing. We mingled for a bit, never taking my eyes off her. She was sticking pretty close to Alice. She didn't know anyone here really except my family and Tanya. When they announced it was time to be seated I felt an arm through mine and I heard her say, "Shall we" I knew it was Tanya. "Actually Tanya Bella is my escort for the evening and I will be sitting with her." She turned around and saw Bella for the first time all evening. "But you were supposed to sit with your family." She whined. "you can't just sit wherever you feel like." "Actually I switched with one of the nurses from the hospital. Enjoy your meal." I pried her fingers from my arm and left her standing there.

"Care to join me?" I asked Bella when I came over and offered her my arm. She took it.

As we got to the table I went to take her wrap and hand it to a waiter when I noticed that the back of her dress was backless.

Well there goes the self-control.

I** really hope you liked this chapter and please review**.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

Chapter 11

CPOV

"I think you are going to get your wish my dear," I whispered to my wife as we were dancing. "What do you mean?" she asked looking confused at what I was talking about.

"I think your son may stay home for his senior year." She followed my gaze. Edward and Bella were dancing too. He barely left her side all night. It looked like Alice and Rose's plan was working Edward was really noticing Bella.

"Doesn't she look beautiful tonight?" Esme asked me.

"Not as beautiful as you." I leaned over to kiss her.

"She's always been beautiful but seeing her with Edward she seems to radiate even more. You don't think she could be in love with him do you? Not that I care they would be good for each other. And it would certainly get those vultures off both their backs." Esme smiled.

"I think that that feeling is very mutual look at the way he just keeps looking at her. Even if he is talking to someone else his eyes keep looking over at her. And look at what he did for her at dinner. I mean he could have offered to sit there in her place and just talked to John and let Bella sit with us. But he went one step further and trade spots with John."

I led her back to the table. My children were all on the dance floor or at least I thought they were. Bella and Edward were gone. About 5 minutes later I saw Edward come in and he went over to Alice. She took off running to where he just came in from. Jasper led him back to the table. Tanya came in looking very smug and sat down beside him. He got up and left.

"What's up with Edward?" Emmett asked when him and Rose came over to sit. Jasper just shrugged he wasn't quite sure himself.

I got up and followed my son.

"Is everything okay?" I asked when I caught up with him. He just shrugged, "I'm not sure. Bella said she needed to go to the ladies room. And I decided I might as well go to, when I came out I was waiting for her. Then Tanya came out and she just started kissing me. I pushed her away and then waited for Bella. I thought maybe something happened so I decided to call out to her." I looked at him, wondering if he actually went into the ladies room. "Don't worry dad I knocked on the outside door and when nobody answered I just pushed it slightly open. I called her name and she told me to go away and leave her alone. That's when I came to get Alice." I hoped everything was okay. Edward looked like he was in pain.

Just then Rosalie walked over to us, "Is everything okay?" before she could finish Alice came out of the washroom. Bella wasn't with her though so I figured it was bad. Alice walked right over to Edward and got into his face. "You are an ASS. Edward Cullen. You act like her escort never leaving her side for a moment all night and then as soon as she is out of the room. You start sucking face with some other girl." She yelled at him. Alice never gets really mad but when she does look out. He looked like he had just been slapped. "I didn't kiss her she kissed me. I was trying to get away from her. I need to tell her that." He defended himself. "Well she doesn't want to talk to you right now. Besides I don't think she would listen anyway."Alice stormed back into the washroom and Rosalie went stomping off into the ballroom I decided that I should follow her. Rosalie had a bad temper and sometimes the slightest thing could set her off. I left Edward there with Jasper who had come out when he heard Alice shouting.

I saw Rose approach the table where Tanya was sitting with her mom and Esme they were talking. I got there in time to here Rosalie's little speech to Tanya.

"You don't get it do you Tanya. Edward is not interested in you." She stared at her.

"Well he seemed pretty interested tonight when he followed me to the washroom and was waiting outside the door when I came out." Tanya smirked.

"He was waiting for Bella you tart. He has been with her all night now I know you noticed that. You probably set the whole thing up didn't you." By now we had a whole crowd gathering around. Emmett went over to Rose and put a hand on her shoulder to make her back off. Then Tanya said, "I'm better for him anyway we come from the same class. What does he want with white trash like that?" Esme stood up at that point but I stopped her. Rosalie looked like she wanted to slap her but instead she said, "Tanya Bella has more class in her little toe than you do in your whole body. And you're just jealous because ever since Bella became a regulation hottie she has given you a run for your money." With that Rose turned and went to see Bella.

Tanya just stood there staring after her. Emmett just smiled and went to follow Rose. I decided that my family was done for the evening so I went and said my good byes while Esme went to get the children. I knew they wouldn't be hard to track down.

When I got out there I looked into Edwards eyes and saw all the love he felt for this girl I felt really bad.

"Dad she won't even talk to me. I need to explain to her that I don't want Tanya I want her." He said. He went back into the ballroom like he forgot something he came back a couple seconds later with Bella's wrap.

Esme went into the washroom to get the girls going when they came out Edward approached Bella to give her her wrap. She took it. "Thank you." She said very formally. I knew she was hurt. "Bella I want to explain what happened." She just shook her head, "No Edward its okay. I know that she is more your type. What's done is done?" Then she walked away. When we got back into the car I noticed that she sat in between Rose and Alice. She kept looking out the window. I saw that she was really hurting, I think my wife was right. Bella loved Edward.

BPOV

I knew this was going happen. Tanya was more of his class. He was just sitting with me so I wouldn't look like such a loser by myself. He was only paying attention to me because he felt obligated too. I knew he had no real interest in me. He only liked the way I looked now, just like all the other boys in school. When I showed no liking towards any of them they moved on too. Its not like I didn't like Edward I did but I wanted to remain aloof like Rose and Alice told me too. "Don't go and jump his bones you'll only remind of Tanya and you don't want that. If you do like him as much as you say then remain a little distant so that he'll want you more." Is what Alice told me as we were getting ready tonight. Well that didn't work out so well. I drove him straight into Tanya's arms.

I had walked into the washroom where she was just touching up her makeup. When she say me she said, "You know he's only escorting you tonight because he feels an obligation to you because everyone else from the family is paired up. if you would have just left like you were supposed to. Edward would have been my companion at dinner." I just stared at her. "you are so out of his league Bella. leave him alone." "Whatever Tanya." And I went to go do my business. She left.

When I was done, I washed my hands and quickly touched my makeup I wanted to look good for Edward. he had been by my side all night. He could have danced with anyone he wanted to but he danced with me all night. I felt really good like maybe he felt they way I did.

Boy was I ever wrong.

I walked out only to find him kissing Tanya.

I quietly ran back into the washroom. I decided that I would hide in here until the family was ready to leave. I didn't want to spoil their night because I was ready to go.

"Bella are you okay."

"Go away Edward and leave me alone." I told him trying not to let him know I was crying.

I heard the door shut and then open again a few minutes later.

"Bella are you okay what happened?" It was Alice.

"I'm fine." I choked out. "Your plan didn't work though. He only pretended to be interested in my out of some sense of obligation."

"Why would you say that?" she asked when I finally came out of the stall.

"Because when I came in here Tanya was talking some nonsense about me being wrong for him and that she was the better choice. Being from the same upbringing and all. I just shrugged her off I felt she was wrong because he chose to be with me all day. Then when I went back out to meet him. He was kissing her."

"Did he see you?" I shook my head. "No I just came back in here. When he did come to check on me I told him to go away and then shortly after you came in."

She disappeared for a few minutes. "He said that he didn't kiss her she was kissing him." She explained when she came back in.

"It didn't look like that to me. It looked like he was really into the kiss. Oh Ali why did I have to go and fall for someone I was doing just fine being alone." She came over and hugged me. I just cried a little more. Rosalie came in and told me that she let Tanya have it and that the kiss was probably just a set up on Tanya's part.

I didn't believe them, they were just saying stuff like that to make me feel better.

Esme came in and told us that we were leaving. She put her arms around me never saying anything. She just held me I felt better, "Ready to go." She asked she knew that if I needed to talk I would come to her.

When I walked out Edward handed me my wrap it saved me from running back in. "Thank you." I took it from him.

"Bella I want to explain what happened." I just shook my head. "No Edward its okay. I know that she is more your type. What's done is done." I kept walking when I got to the car I squeezed in between Rose and Alice. I just kept looking out the window not talking to anyone.

Maybe I should just go to Phoenix for a bit when Charlie was up and around. Then it wouldn't hurt so much to see him with Tanya.

I made a true realization, I didn't like Edward Cullen. I loved him but he didn't love me back.

EPOV

Boy that girl is pigheaded and stubborn didn't she realize that I was hanging out with her today because I was interested in her no some spoiled brat. That's why I didn't jump her bones today I didn't want to come across like every other boy in this town. I wanted more from her then some summer lay. If I just wanted sex I would have turned to Tanya no it was Bella I desired.

When we got to the house she flew up the stairs with a quick good night to everyone. She avoided my eyes though.

I decided I really needed to talk to her, I didn't knock on the door I just opened it to see the dress falling quietly to the floor. She was only wearing underwear no bra and it was the same colour as the dress

I decided that talking to her could wait until morning because my self control was slipping.

Then she turned around.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

EPOV

She gasped and quickly grabbed something to cover up. It turned out to be a silk pajama top. She looked perfect in it.

"What do you want Edward?" she asked.

I was too flustered to think and I didn't want be around her too much longer. "Nothing. I just came to get some clothes before you went to bed."

"Don't you knock." She said looking straight into my eyes. I could see the hurt in her face. Did that mean she felt something more for me then she was letting on? Now I totally understood her reaction tonight. My heart soared. I wanted to run over there and grab her in my arms and tell her I loved her too. But I decided against it. Considering last time I ran to hug her I got dumped on my ass.

"Sorry but I didn't think you would let me in if I did." She just smirked. I still wanted to talk to her but she climbed into bed and turned her back to me. I knew that if I pushed her tonight than she would just go running home and I didn't want her to do that so I figured that it could wait until the morning.

I grabbed my stuff and went to have a shower. When I came out I could hear her crying. I went over to her. She sat up, I put my arms around her and stroked her hair. She looked up at me, "Edward am I as pretty as Tanya." "Prettier Bella." I whispered wondering why she would ask such a question.

"Then why did you kiss her tonight?" she pulled away to make sure she could see my face when I answered.

"I didn't kiss her she kissed me. What you saw was me trying to untangle myself from her arms." She smiled and laid back down on the bed. "I am so sorry you got hurt tonight Bella. I was having a really good time dancing with you." I told her. "Apology accepted."

I leaned down to kiss her and she kissed me back. I wasn't expecting her next question though. "Do I kiss better than her?" I looked at her and all I could do was nod her kiss took my breath away. "Good."

Then she grabbed a pillow and threw it at my head. "Earth to Edward." I grabbed another pillow and threw it back at her. Then she jumped up forgetting what she was wearing and hit me again. I hit her again trying to get my mind off of her outfit.

This went on for a few minutes until we collapsed on the bed together. We were breathing heavy. I turned to look at her still smiling she leaned over and kissed me. I shifted my body over top of hers but not directly on her. She tangled her hands into my hair pulling me closer to her.

I slowly pulled away from her so that she would know that I still wanted her but I didn't want to go to far to fast. She took it the wrong way when I pulled away from her. I grabbed her face and told her, "Bella its not that I don't like kissing you because I do but with what you are wearing right now I am afraid I might get carried away." She flipped me over with her on top and kissed me. I took that as a good sign. She started kissing my neck and trailing kisses down to my chest. It felt so good that I put my hands up her shirt. Her bare skin felt so silky. Our kisses heated up.

Knock knock. "Hey guys I was just checking to see….Ooops. Sorry." Alice said looking sheepish. We jumped up really quickly and pulled ourselves together.

"Way to go Bro." was Em comment he was standing at the door with her, Jazz and Rose.

"Is there something you guys wanted?" I asked. Trying to pretend that nothing was going on. They started cracking up. "Actually we came up here to get both of you. Esme and Carlisle want to talk about the rest of the summer and what our plans are." Rose said.

"Well I guess we know what you two have planned for tonight?" Emmett commented earning him a slap from Rose.

"Actually we were just having a pillow fight." Bella said.

"Hey Rose we should pillow fight like that." Emmett laughed along with everyone else.

"Hey you kids are you coming down." We all nodded. That's when Carlisle took another look at Bella and I looking a little dishelved and he noticed that our breathing was a little heavy. He looked at me with questions in his eyes. "Pillow fight." I explained as I pushed myself through everyone.

I got downstairs and sat in the chair. We have two couches and two chairs I chose one of them. I needed to think about what was happening between Bella and myself. She felt great in my arms and I didn't want to stop. I am glad we were though. I didn't want her giving herself to me because she thought she had to compete with Tanya.

I needed her to understand that I had no interest in Tanya whatsoever.

BPOV

When I got into the living room I noticed that Edward was sitting in the chair. I was a little disappointed I wanted to sit by him. I think. I knew what my feelings were for him but I don't know how he feels about me.

When he was kissing me, it felt like he really wanted to be there. But as soon as we were interrupted it seemed like he couldn't get away from me fast enough.

I was so confused.

CPOV

"Okay kids I know tonight was a little intense. And Rose I appreciate you not punching out Tanya tonight." I smiled in her direction. She nodded. "And Bella I want to thank you for at least coming home with us tonight. I don't know how I would have explained to Charlie that I left you behind in Port Angeles." She blushed.

"Anyway to get off the subject of tonight. I have rented two cabins for a couple weeks at the lake." I saw Bella's reaction. She looked so unhappy. "Don't worry Bella. I talked to Charlie on the phone today when we got home here. I asked him if would be okay if you came. He actually sounded relieved."

I knew she would feel guilty about leaving her dad, so I went to explain further. "Your dad actually rented a little cabin in a fishing resort before he got sick, he thought you were going to be in Phoenix so he was going to get away for awhile. When he called them to get a refund they said they would love too but he didn't give them enough notice so they couldn't." she nodded so I carried on.

"So to make this long story short Bella when your dad gets out of the hospital tomorrow he will be going to the airport for his little holiday with Billy and his son. And you will be coming to the cabin with us."

All the kids started shouting and laughing. I knew that the kids wouldn't want to leave Bella here unprotected especially if the last couple days were any indication of what she went through on a regular basis. I was glad she was coming.

I looked over at Edward to see his expression he looked pleased. I don't know if it was because we were going away or if it was because Bella was coming.

"Dad why did you rent two cabins. One for boys, one for girls." Emmett sounded a little upset. "now why would I let you do that you guys sleep together here so why would it change when we go away. No I rented one for the six of you with four bedrooms. And a smaller one next door for your mother and I." I winked at Esme.

"But why four bedrooms Dad with what we walked in on upstairs. Bella and Edward will be sharing a room." Emmett winked at Edward. Causing Bella to blush.

Esme stepped in, "you know what Emmett I could get your father to rent another cabin and then separate the six of you. So unless you want that to happen I suggest you keep your lewd comments to yourself." I smiled at her.

I knew that Bella and Edward were getting closer but I didn't want to push them into that kind of relationship before they were ready.

"okay mom." Was all Emmett said. He didn't like the thought of having no sex with Rose for a couple weeks.

I know some parents looked at me like I was nuts when they found out I let my children sleep with their boyfriend/girlfriend. But it didn't bother me. I would rather my kids be open and honest about it than sneaking around behind my back. That's when teenage pregnancies happened. And I didn't want to be a grandfather before any of my kids graduated from high school.

"Anyway those are the plans. Anyone have any questions?" they all shook their heads. Esme and I went to bed.

"So what did Emmett mean by what they interrupted upstairs." She asked as we got ready for bed.

"All Edward would say was pillow fight." I grabbed her from behind letting her know that I didn't want to talk about the kids anymore.

_**Please review**_.


	13. Chapter 13

_**I am so sorry for not posting sooner but I have been a little busy. Please if you like my story, review.**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly these are not my characters they belong to SM.**_

Chapter 13

BPOV

After Carlisle and I picked up Charlie from the hospital and dropped him off at the airport we went back to their house. Charlie was looking good and he looked better knowing that I wouldn't be left here alone.

When I got to the house I quickly went upstairs to finish packing I didn't have much I had grabbed my clothes from my house when I went to help Charlie pack for his vacation. There was only toiletries in Edward's washroom. I walked in to the bedroom and I didn't see Edward so I figured he was downstairs. That's when I heard the shower, I decided I would go downstairs and see if anybody needed any help.

"Hey Bella can you come here for a minute?" Rose asked as I was walking down the hall. I went to Alice's room to see what they wanted. There was Alice sitting on her suitcase trying to close it. I didn't think they really needed my help for that they have been helping each other for years closing suitcases.

"Yeah what's up?" I laughed at the sight of Ali trying to close it with no luck. "Oh well I'll just need another bag." She said as she skipped to her closet. It didn't matter where you went with Alice even for an overnighter she packed a huge suitcase.

"Actually we wanted to talk to you?" I looked at them. "Bella, Edward really likes you and last night I think it really put him to the test on how he really feels. When you were crying in the washroom he looked like someone killed his best friend. And then you wouldn't talk to him he looked even more devastated." Alice explained.

"Bella I think that the talk you guys had last night put some things in perspective for him" Rosalie further explained. "And I think that if Emmett hadn't of interrupted your pillow fight it might have gone further." She winked. I just smiled.

I heard Edward walk by the room and he quickly peeked in. he smiled and said, "Good morning" His eyes sought mine. I knew he heard me in the room. "Bella the bedroom is all free if you need to be in there." I nodded. He left.

"What happened in the bedroom?" alice asked looking at me pointedly.

"Nothing actually I went in there to grab my stuff from the washroom and I heard him in the shower, so I left."

"Why didn't you wait for him to finish or just go in there?" Rosalie raised her one eyebrow.

I just shrugged. I didn't know what I would do if I saw that man naked again. I know what I would have done but I don't know if he would have let me.

EPOV

That girl had me going nuts. Why would she ask such stupid questions? Of course I thought she was prettier than Tanya and damn was she definitely a better kisser. She got a rise out of me when she kissed me. If Emmett and company hadn't walked in I am pretty sure I would have taken her right then and there. I was kind of grateful that we didn't go that far. If and when Bella and I were together it would definitely not be because she wanted to prove that she was better then someone.

Why couldn't she that I was falling in love with her?

I kept imagining being with her at the cabin.

"Okay you guys we need to get going it's a four hour drive and we need to leave now. I have reservations for us at the restaurant up there and we need to look presentable." My dad yelled to everyone in the house. "And while the rest of us might only take half an hour to get ready we all know that Alice would like four." We all chuckled as we gathered in the front yard.

"Ha ha dad very funny." Alice glared at him hiding behind a smile.

"you know I am only joking Ali."

We all piled into four cars. Dad and mom in his, Alice and Jasper in hers, Rose and Emmett in his jeep and I guess I was going with Bella. She didn't look happy about it.

We were the first ones to pull out. I knew that would change as soon as we got on the highway though Alice and Emmett probably made some kind of wager as who would get to the first stop first.

We sat in silence for awhile. She looked like she was busy concentrating on the road. I kept staring at her. every once in awhile she would look over at me and I would just look away this went on for awhile, until we made our first stop.

Alice and Emmett were arguing about something or other. I am pretty sure Alice beat him here and he was accusing her of cheating. Esme and Carlisle were the last to get there. This was also the point where we were going to switch drivers. Just because it was only fair to do so. I saw Rose hold out her hand for Emmett's keys, "No way babe." He told her, "Just give me the damn keys." She gave him a look that meant now, or nothing for you later. He handed them over. Carlisle just handed his keys over to Esme and Alice handed her keys to Jasper. She liked it when he drove because then she could do her hair or makeup. By the time we reach the cabin she'll have changed her whole look/

I looked at Bella, I didn't think she would hand over the keys so willingly it was her new baby I didn't think she would let anyone drive it. Or at least until she put the first dent or scratch on it. She looked at me and handed them over. She didn't want an argument I guess or maybe she was still giving me the silent treatment.

When we got in the truck. I looked at her. She was reading a book. Oh well I guess more of the silent treatment. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I made sure that the others were well ahead of us and I pulled over. She looked up from her book. "What's wrong? Is something wrong with the truck."

I grabbed the book from her hand and grabbed her hands so she couldn't hit me and I kissed her. When she deepened her kiss I let go of her hands and she tangled her hands in my hair. I pulled back and took her face in my hands.

"What was that for?" she asked when she caught her breath.

"Yeah you spoke to me." I smiled.

BPOV

When he stopped the truck I thought something was wrong. Then when he grabbed the book and then my hands I thought he was going to yell at me for giving him the silent treatment. Then he kissed me. It was even better than last nights if that is even possible.

"What was that for?" I asked him when I caught my breath.

"Yeah you spoke to me." He said.

"you kissed me so I would talk to you." I smiled.

"well actually I kissed you for two reasons. One so you would talk to me and second because I have wanted to all day. But with you giving me the silent treatment I didn't know how you would react. Hence grabbing your hands." He smiled. "By the way why were you giving me the silent treatment?"

"You started it." I told him turning around to face the front again.

"How did I start it?" he asked puzzled.

"Yesterday after we were caught kissing on your bed. You went downstairs. You couldn't even look at me you just sat in the chair and didn't even look at me. Can you please start the truck again so we arent't too late behind the others. I don't want them sending a search party for us."

He reluctantly started the truck.

"Bella I didn't look at you because I didn't want to be put in a compromising position in front of my parents." He smiled. And looked at me with a knowing glance.

I laughed he just kept driving.

"I am sorry Edward. I thought maybe you didn't want to be with me." I blushed.

EPOV

Silly girl thinking those thoughts again. I really needed to help her build her self confidence. We pulled up to the cabin and before she could get out I grabbed her hand and kissed her.

"Hey you two what took so long." Emmett said as he pulled the door open. "Alice is going nuts, she needs one of her bags apparently it has a vital item in it for tonight." He went around to the back to get Alice's bag and took it into her.

I looked at Bella but she was already hoping out of the truck. I followed her to the back and started helping her pull the bags out.

My mom came out, "No Bella the boys will do that you need to go see Alice. She has been calling for you since you pulled up." She rolled her eyes at me, "Barblie Bella time."

I wanted to call out to Alice and tell her that you can't make her look anymore beautiful but I couldn't in front of everyone so I kept my mouth shut. I watched her walk up the stairs and into the cabin.

"So did you guys have fun on the ride up here. Is that what took so long?" Emmett winked. "Actually she was quiet on the way here." I told him and Jasper as we were lugging all the bags into the cabin. When we got upstairs I realized that there were only one for each of the two bedrooms and then a shared one between two of them. I noticed that the other two couples had taken the bedrooms with the ensuites. So I guess that left me and Bella a bathroom to share.

This might turn out to be an interesting vacation after all.

BPOV

When I got upstairs I realized that me and Edward would be sharing a bathroom.

This might turn out to be an interesting vacation after all.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I so not own Twilight.

Sorry this chapter took so long. I was just busy.

Chapter 14

BPOV

"Bella lets get this show on the road." Alice appeared at the door. "We only have 3 hours to get you even more beautiful then you already are. And you need to have a shower." I nodded. I knew that it wouldn't take Alice and Rose 3 hours they just wanted to have some girl talk.

I quickly grabbed my bathrobe and went into the bathroom. I made sure that the door adjoining Edwards door to the bathroom was locked. I knew that the boys had gone grocery shopping with Esme and Carlisle but I didn't know how long they would be.

After I was done my shower I went to Alice and Jazz's room. Rose was already there in her bathrobe also. I knew that she already had her outfit picked out it was just a matter of putting it on.

"K Bells spill what happened in the truck? Why were you two so far behind?" Alice started grilling me.

I blushed. "Nothing. Edward thought he heard a noise in the truck. So he pulled over and went to check it out." I tried not to look at them, knowing that if I did they would know I was totally lying.

"Bella Swan. I can't believe you would try lying to us. Your best friends. What really happened?" Rose said after she pinned me down on the bed.

"Nothing really. I just wasn't talking to him."

"Why weren't you talking to him? It looked like you guys were having a meaningful conversation last night." She laughed and alice joined in. "Yeah Bells what happened." Alice asked as she jumped on the bed beside us. She knew that we weren't get much done until I spilled the beans.

"Well when Carlisle called us downstairs I thought that even if he didn't talk to me at least he would look at me. But he didn't so I figured that two could play at that game and I decided to not talk to him today."

"So you mean to say that you guys didn't talk for the whole ride up here." Alice asked.

I nodded.

"So who caved first?" Rose inquired.

"Actually he did. He pulled over and I thought there was something wrong with the car so I asked him and he grabbed my hands and kissed me."

"You go girl." Alice, Rose and I all started laughing and high fiving. Then we put some music on and started dancing around the room. We knew that we need to be getting ready but something in us just made us want to have some girl time. After awhile we all collapsed on the bed laughing and in our robes.

"Well well this is what I like to see. Three women in a bed." Just then Emmett joined us despite our protests he had us all pinned down with one arm. All of a sudden Jazz joined the party. Edward just smiled at us from the door. Not sure if he should join us or not.

"Come on Edward there's room for one more." Emmett yelled to his brother. Edward came over and sat on the edge of the bed. Alice and Rose pulled him down to join us. He was lying half way on me and half way on the others. His head was on my chest and I could feel him heavy breathing.

"Well well isn't this a sight." Carlisle came in. he found us all laying there just talking quietly. "I don't want to break up this little family time thing you guys have going on but I need to remind you that our reservations are for 8 and its 7 right now." He turned and left.

"Ahhhhh. Get out of here you boys." Alice screamed and stuggled to get up. Everybody moved out of her way.

They all grumbled but they left. When Alice says something you obey. Or you must endure the wrath of a pixie.

"Here Bella put this on." After they were done my make up and hair. Rose handed me a blue lace push up bra and matching boy shorts. I just stared at her. I knew that I had better because there was no point in arguing with her or Alice.

Then Alice handed me a dress. It was something that I never would have picked out for myself. Then again I didn't pick out dresses for me.

I quickly went to my room so that Alice and Rose could get dressed them selves. I heard Edward in the shower. So I quickly finished dressing and went downstairs. Jazz and Emmett were already there.

"Damn Bella where did you get those." Emmett said earning him a glare from Rose as she was coming down the stairs.

"Oh she has always had them we just decided to play them up a bit." Alice explained smiling. She went over and kissed Jasper.

I was really blushing now. I tried to cover myself but Rose and Alice grabbed my hands and wouldn't let me.

"Finally he's ready. We can go eat. Mom and dad already left. They said they would meet us there." Emmett commented.

I turned to see Edward, Damn that was a fine looking man.

EPOV

I couldn't take my eyes off of her. something was different but I couldn't figure it out. I nearly tripped when I got to the bottom of the stairs. I caught myself before anyone noticed. Or so I thought. Bella just smiled.

She looked absolutely fabulous. Her hair and makeup were different but that wasn't it. It was something else. Then when I got closer I realized what it was.

Damn.

I quickly walked over to her and offered her my arm all the while trying to focus on her face. It was really hard. I knew she had tits but I don't remember them ever being that prominent. Even in her swimsuit.

WOW.

Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose all just smiled at me, it was like they were reading my mind.

Bella took my arm and followed the other couples out the door. I had to keep my eyes ahead or I was bound to trip on something. I also had to think about other things too. Seeing her like this made me want to just take her upstairs and ravish her body. But I also wanted to remain in one piece. We decide to take 2 vehicles. I was so grateful that the girls went in one and the guys went in another.

"Hey Edward are you okay man?" jasper asked after a few minutes. I nodded. I couldn't get my mind off of Bella. him and Emmett just smiled. They knew what I was thinking.

When we got to the restaurant I helped Bella from her truck. She almost fell out so I grabbed her around the waist. I looked into her eyes and kissed her. she didn't back away actually she started to get more into it. Oh how I wanted her. dinner be damned I wanted her in the worst way.

"Hey Edward we need to get in. oops sorry." Rose said coming around the corner.

I made sure that Bella was firmly on the ground and I pulled away from her.

"Bella why don't you go in. I'll be right in." I needed a few minutes to compose myself.

"Are you sure?" she asked coming closer to me. I put up my hand and told her just to go. She shrugged and followed the rest into the restaurant. I don't know what's come over me. I have never acted towards a girl like I do with her.

When I finally cooled down enough I walked in to find her staring at me blushing. I just wanted to grab her and run back to the cabin. I quickly sat down next to her to stop from further embarrassment.

We had a very pleasant dinner. After dinner we decided to go to this underage club and dance. Dad and Mom were just going to go home for the evening.

We went in separate cars again.

"So dude. What the hell took you do long to get in the restaurant." Emmett asked winking at Jasper.

"I just needed some time to myself." I told him. Him and Jasper both cracked up laughing. "Yeah I bet you did."

"Man did you see her tonight. She was hotter then hot." I explained both boys nodded don't get me wrong they love their girlfriends but hey they are only human after all.

We got to the club after the girls and they were already inside.

Rose and Alice came over to us. I looked around for Bella.

"Where's Bella?" I asked. Alice and Rose just pointed towards the dance floor. There was Bella dancing with some guy. I went over to her.

"May I cut in?" I put my hand on the guys shoulder.

"Beat it dude. Can't you see I'm dancing with her already." He brushed me off. Its not like Bella and I are dating I just didn't like to see her dancing with anyone else.

"Watch what happens next Edward." Alice whispered in my ear.

"Do I have to?" I whined.

"yeah you should. Do you remember how she dumped you on your ass for just coming to hug her. watch what happens when I guys tries to go to far on the dance floor."

I watched.

"Its like poetry in motion." Emmett explained.

The guy went to grab her ass. She removed his hand.

The guy went to do it again. She removed his hand and then told him to stop.

I wanted to go over there myself. But Alice just put her hand on my arm to stop me.

I could feel Emmett and Jasper cringing beside me. They knew what was coming next.

This time the guy went and grabbed her ass and pulled her close to him. she pushed him away and then turned around to leave. The guy grabbed her arm. She flipped him over her shoulder and then almost stomped on his family jewels. Everybody in the bar at this point was staring the guys were cringing and the girls were smiling.

"Next time a girl dances with you and she doesn't acknowledge your advances but doesn't walk away doesn't mean you can keep doing it. Maybe she was just enjoying your company." With that she stomped away and ran over to us.

The four of them were grinning and giving her high fives.

"Way to go Bella."

"That's our Bella."

I just stared at her. wondering where all this came from.

Now I knew that if I pissed her off I would get an ass kicking. Alice mad was bad enough, pissed off Rose wasn't so good but a pissed of Bella could land you on your ass.

After seeing that I was afraid to even ask her to dance. I danced with a few other girls but I kept my eye on Bella the whole night. A few girls even wanted me to go outside with them so we could talk but I didn't want to. I was only interested in talking to one girl and I didn't want to do it in a noisy club so I would wait.

"Edward would you like to dance." She asked after the others had already gone on to the dance floor. "I promise I won't flip you if you touch me inappropriately." She whispered in my ear. I just stared at her. I wanted to know so much more about her.

I was still scared so I kept my hands to myself until a slow song came on. She pulled me into her arms and put her head into my chest. I grabbed around her waist and held on. She looked up at me and I wanted to kiss her. I felt her pull my head down to her and she kissed me softly on the lips. when the song was done we went back to the table. I was glad when we left because I don't know how much more I could handle.

Emmett and Rose wanted to go for a ride before coming back to the cabin. So Alice, Jasper, Bella and I hopped into her truck. It was a loud ride home mostly laughing and singing. Nobody got really serious about anything.

When we got home I helped Bella out of the truck. I looked into her eyes once again I could tell that she was tired. So when we got in we said our good nights and went to our separate rooms. I heard her in the washroom getting ready for bed. I just waited until she was done, then I went it smelled like her. I don't know how I am supposed to handle sharing a washroom with her when her scent was driving me crazy.

I finished in the bathroom and went to lie in bed I was staring out the window and I realized that it was going to storm. I fell asleep thinking of Bella.

I was awoken shortly after that. It was Bella just wearing a tank top and shorts. Shaking me. "Edward I'm scared. Can I sleep here?" I pulled the covers up and she climbed in I put my arm around her. "Thank you." Then I heard her breathing become even so I knew she was sleeping. I am so glad she fell asleep so maybe she wouldn't notice anything poking her.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

BPOV

"Good morning Bella," Edward whispered in my ear. I stretched and smiled.

"Good morning, " I replied making sure I didn't look him in the eyes. If I did he would know that I felt him last night. I wanted to acknowledge it but I was too afraid.

"How did you sleep?" he leaned down and kissed my forehead. What for I don't know but it sent shivers up and down my spine. I turned towards him and he leaned lower as if he was going to kiss me. Before I could answer thought, the door opened.

"Edward….ohmigod. You two in bed. Hey you guys I found her." Alice squealed and jumped on the bed between us.

I quickly got up. Then I saw the rest of them at the door.

"Way to go Bro." Emmett said.

Then Edward explained, "No she got scared during the storm so she came and asked if she could sleep here. That's it nothing else just sleeping happened in this bed." I nodded still avoiding his eyes. I thought I heard something else in his voice but I couldn't quite make it out.

"Anyway whatever happened or didn't happen in this room is their business." Jasper said and he ushered the rest of them out.

"Oh by the way Alice why did you burst in here without knocking." Edward glared at her. visibly upset that she interrupted us. I don't know what was going to happen but I think I was kind of relieved that she burst in when she did. I knew that I was falling for Edward but I also knew that he would be leaving at the end of summer and I didn't want my heart broken.

"Actually I was going to see if you knew where Bella was. I went to her room but she wasn't there." She explained just before she shut the door and went to my room. I knew that she was in there because I could hear her from the connecting washroom.

"Thank you." I said to him finally looking him in the eyes.

"For what." He said getting out of bed.

"For letting me crash in hear last night." I told him then I noticed that he was heading towards the bathroom. I quickly got up and pushed him back on the bed. "Hey", he shouted.

"Me first." I giggled and stuck out my tongue. Then I shut the bathroom door and locked it. I went to my room quickly and grabbed my housecoat. I quickly had a shower. I unlocked Edwards side of the door and went to my room where I locked my door in my bedroom.

Alice was there. "Hey Bella we are going to the beach for the day its kind of a secluded beach so you can wear this without thinking of covering up." she sailed out the door. I looked at the swimsuit it was the two piece I didn't want to wear the other day.

I went to look for something else but I couldn't find any other swimsuits around. I know that I had packed a few. I looked for the rest of my clothes and I couldn't find anything other than the swimsuit and a wrap around skirt. Then I realized what happened. "Alice I will pay you back I swear I will." I yelled knowing that she was within hearing because I heard her musical laughter. Followed by Emmetts booming laugh I guess he knew what happened.

"Al, if I have to wear this I am not going down to the beach." I yelled at her.

"yes you are Bells and if you don't I will come in there help you into it. And then Emmett will drag you down to the beach." Rose yelled back up at me.

I sighed I knew there was no point in arguing with any of them.

I got dressed, quickly brushed my hair. I put a book in my beach bag and my iPod. I half expected Rose and Alice to come in and play Bella Barbie. But they didn't so I made my way down stairs. I went to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. Edward was already there.

EPOV

I turned around when I heard her come into the kitchen. GA-GA.

That's exactly how to describe Bella when she walked into the kitchen. I felt like I was going to just explode right there. She put her bag down and walked over to the counter to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"Thanks again." She said.

It took me a couple seconds, "No problem anytime you need to cuddle someone in the night my bed is always open." She smiled and went out the door. I stood there for a few minutes thinking of all the self control I had in me to not ravage her right then and there.

"Hey Edward."

"Earth to Edward." I felt someone nudged me it was Alice. I didn't notice that she came in. I was too busy thinking of what I would like to do to Bella.

"Yeah, what's up?" I said turning around so she wouldn't notice the prominent bulge in the front of my shorts.

"Nothing I was just wondering if you were going to join us or not." Alice smiled.

"I will be right there. Alice can I ask you something?"

"Sure shoot."

"Do you hate me?" I looked at her.

"No I love you silly boy. Why would you ask that?" looking hurt.

"because you always give Bella these clothes to wear that are driving me crazy. Not to mention half of the male population where ever we go." I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration.

APOV

"actually dear brother. I see the way you look at her and I know that you like her. not because of the way she looks in those clothes but because of the way she handles herself." She smiled.

"Then why the clothes are you trying to give me blue balls or something. Cause I swear that's whats happening."

"Eww gross I don't care what colour your balls are. I am doing the clothes thing to help build her self confidence and if they are driving you crazy that means that they are doing there job." I smiled. Half truth half lie. I wanted the clothes to drive him crazy I actually wanted him to make the first move on one of my best friends because I knew she wouldn't.

Edward followed me to the beach when we got there the other four were splashing around in the water so we joined them. Mom and dad were sitting on the beach just whispering to each other. I knew that this was like another honeymoon for them. It wouldn't be long until they were sneaking away. The only reason they brought us is so that Emmett didn't trash moms house like last time they left us.

We splashed for awhile. Then Rose, Bella and myself went to sit on the beach. Bella didn't look at either one of us or even talk to us for awhile. I knew she was mad for the bathing suit but she would get over it.

"Hey Bella we love you." We leaned over to hug her. She smiled. Then she grabbed both Rose and I in a hug. "I love you guys too. next swimsuit though can it have a little more to cover please." We laughed at her. "We'll see." Was our response.

BPOV

Emmett and Jazz came over and got their ladies for a private walk. I just sat on the beach reading my book. Edward had gone for a walk by himself. I was kind of hurt that he didn't ask me to go with him. I enjoyed talking to him and the way he made me feel when I was close to him.

EPOV

Wow she looked so fucking fantastic. I really didn't know how much more I could take. I think I am falling for her.

I decided to go for a walk by myself to collect my thoughts. When I left she was busy talking to Rose and Alice. I don't know how long I was gone for but when I came back she was alone reading a book and listening to her iPod laying on her stomach. I went over to her. She didn't even notice when I sat beside her. I wanted to touch her but I was afraid because she didn't know who it was she might hurt me. I called her name, "Bella." she looked over and smiled. She took her iPod out and put her book down. Then she flipped over and sat up. I started feeling a little uncomfortable down there. This girl did things to me just by looking at me.

"So how was your walk." She asked smiling reaching over me to grab a water from the cooler. She brushed her arm against my stomach.

Control Edward. You don't want to scare her. I thought to myself.

"It was good. I would have asked you but you looked like you were having a serious discussion with Al and Rose. I am truly sorry."

She just shook her head, "No worries. I was just getting kind of bored. I was thinking of going back up to the cabin and trying to find my clothes."

"no don't", I exclaimed shocking myself and her.

"I mean you don't want to go up there. Because if I know the others they are in the cabin right now." I looked towards the cabin. she nodded in agreement.

"So what do we do now?" I asked her kind of liking the fact that we were alone with no parents, no crowds and not to mention no siblings or best friends to bug us.

"Want to go for a swim." She suggested.

"Sure." I got up and offered her my hand. She took it and almost tripped when she stood up I caught her in my arms. We just stood there for awhile, I couldn't hold back any longer with her in my arms I kissed her hard on the mouth. She tangled her fingers in my hair pulling me closer. I knew that if we didn't stop soon I was going to have my way with her on the beach. I pulled back and before she could say anything I flipped over my shoulder and ran to the water.

BPOV

"I can't believe you did it to me again." I yelled at him and splashed water at him. Then I went under the water and grabbed his leg. He fell backwards. He came up spluttering we played that game for awhile. I have to admit though him throwing me in the water probably saved us some embarrassment I felt him growing as we were kissing and I felt myself getting wetter. I wanted him and I probably would have taken him on the beach.

We swam for awhile. Then he came up behind me again I thought he was going to throw me under again but he didn't he grabbed me and turned me around. Then he kissed me. I felt myself getting dizzy again.

I wanted him right there and then. I started rubbing my hands on his chest and his oh so hard stomach. His hands trailed down my back as he started kissing my neck. Then he whispered in my ear, "We have an audience Bella." I turned and looked at the beach there was Tanya and Lauren, Tanya's best friend standing there. They were watching us very intently. Now I know why he was kissing me. Too keep up the charade that we were together. I played along.

I wrapped my legs around his waist deepening our kiss. I knew they were watching.

Just then the family came out and saw Tanya there with Lauren.

We decided to break up what we were doing. Slowly we made our way to the beach. I knew that both of us needed time to cool down.

"Tanya we don't know how you found out where we were, but you are not welcome here." Carlisle told her and he walked away. I knew he was going to let us kids handle this on our own. I don't know if he saw what was happening in the water but when we came up I was blushing. Edward kept his hand in mine and just smiled at Tanya and Lauren.

"Ladies. I hope you enjoyed the show. Now my sweet Bella shall we go back to the cabin and finish what we started. Someplace where we won't have and audience." He kissed me again. I nodded and followed him.

I turned around and waved to the group standing there. Tanya and Lauren stomped off. The rest of them just laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

I am sorry I haven't posted in awhile. just been busy reading other peoples fabulous stories.

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs too you know who.

Please review.

Chapter 16

APOV

I couldn't help but clap and cheer like the rest of my family when Tanya and Lauren stomped away.

"Girls don't go away mad just go away." Emmett yelled at them. Any other time Rose would have hit him but she was laughing to hard.

Just then Edward came running out of the house, "Dad you need to come Bella fell and she twisted something."

"Hey dude we told you no monkey business the first time take it nice and slow." Emmett teased as we were all running back to the house. Which did earn him a slap from Rose and mom.

When we walked into the house Bella was sitting on the floor grabbing her ankle. "Edward move her to the couch. Jasper run to my cabin and get my medical bag."

"What happened you two?" mom asked.

I knew that Edward would give us a brief description not really wanting to fill them in everything that happened especially seeing that mom and dad had no idea what Edward was talking about.

"Well we came in to change and get something to drink and we heard Em's comment and we started laughing all of a sudden Bella turned around and she tripped over her own two feet." He smiled at Bella then and I saw something pass between the two of them.

Dad was done looking at Bella's leg. "Well Bella it looks like you just twisted it keep it up for a couple hours with some ice and I'm sure you'll be dancing in no time." She rolled her eyes at him.

Mom and dad left after they made sure Bella was comfortable. The guys went back to the beach for awhile. Leaving us girls alone. Edward reluctantly but Rose convinced him that Bella would be fine with us and he should go play with his brothers.

"So girl spill what happened?', I said making sure that everyone was out of earshot.

"Well we were in the water playing around like a couple of friends. Then I guess he noticed that Tanya and Lauren were on the beach so he wrapped his arms around me and we started making out in the water. When we saw you guys on the beach too we stopped and came up here and the rest of what Edward told you was true though. I am such a klutz." She groaned. There was something in her eyes though. Rose saw it too.

"K Bells what else is going on in that head of yours." She asked.

Bella just shook her head, "I don't know I just wish that he wasn't just doing that for a show I wish he was doing that because he actually wanted too. I also wish that what he said to those two would have actually happened." She blushed.

"Oh Bella." I said giving her a hug. "My brother is totally into you. Whether you believe it or not. I haven't seen him this way with anyone ever." Rose just nodded.

"He likes you girl. I have seen the way he looks at you. And trust me when I say this I think he was just using those two witches for a cover to kiss you again. And from the look on his face when you two were walking up here I am pretty sure that it probably would have been more if you hadn't of hurt yourself." I explained feeling slightly bad when she groaned again.

Just then the guys came back from the beach and started rummaging through the fridge for something to eat.

They came in with food for everyone. I noticed how attentive that Edward was with Bella. Yeah mine and Rose's plan was working by the end of our stay here Bella and Edward would be together and it wouldn't be for the benefit of others. It would be because they realize that they can't be apart.

EPOV

I felt so good kissing her and I knew that she could feel me under my swim trunks. I wanted her so bad I had every intention of taking her back to the cabin and making her mine. I felt bad when she hurt her leg not because she was sore but because I was mad. Mad at her for being so klutzy and killing the mood. I knew I shouldn't have been but my teenage hormones got the better of me.

After I got My dad I started to calm down and realized that if Bella and I were meant to be together it would happen. Also I didn't want to take her because of some heat of the moment where we were making out because of Tanya and Lauren.

I was actually kind of thinking of a way to kiss her, wrap my arms around her and just let my self be close to her. When I saw Tanya and Lauren walking on the beach looking towards us, they waved instead of waving back I took Bella in my arms and started kissing her. Letting her know we had an audience. She played along really well she wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled me in closer to her.

It took all my self control to not take her right then and there. From what I gather Bella was a virgin and I really didn't want our first time to be with an audience in attendance. I pulled her out of the water and we ran back to the house.

Well as they say the rest is history what is done is done. Nothing I could do could change it. Now I just wanted to focus my attention on making sure Bella was okay. She had fallen asleep so the others went to there own devices. I knew what they were all doing so I just sat beside Bella thinking.

Just then the phone rang I answered it.

"Hello."

"Oh Edward I just wanted to tell you guys that one of the locals invited us all over for a barbeque tonight. And your dad and I excepted please let the rest of them know and that we need to be there in 1 hour." I smiled into the phone knowing that Alice was going to have a fit.

"K mom I will. You do know that Al is going to throw a fit right." Mom just chuckled and hung up the phone.

Bella woke up and she started to get up I went over to help her.

"Who was that?" she asked as she made her way to the stairs. She seemed to be walking okay so I guess Dad was right she would be dancing in no time. I smiled.

"Mom wanting to tell us we have been invited to a Barbeque and that we have one hour to get ready." I told her as she made her way up the stairs I followed behind her so I could tell the rest of them.

"What? 1 hour to get ready! That is so not enough time!" shrieked Alice as she ran into Bella's room looking for something amazing for her to wear. I didn't care what she wore just as long as she was there.

We just smiled at each other as she made her way there.

BPOV

"Bella go have a shower. I need to go get dressed." Alice told me I knew that her and Rose would be here to play Bella Barbie and I really didn't want to fight so I just shrugged and went for a shower.

As I was in the shower I was thinking about that amazing kiss in the water. I wanted so much more. I knew Edward was waiting to use the shower so I quickly finished wrapped a towel around myself and went over to his side of the bathroom. I heard him talking to someone so I just knocked lightly and opened the door lightly. He was sitting on his bed in just his trunks I tried not to stare so I quickly told him, "Showers free." He smiled and nodded.

I slipped back into my room and I saw Rose and Alice waiting there to torture me. I just smiled realizing that we had about ½ hour before Carlisle and Esme would want to go. So I sat down and let them have their fun. They were done in 15 minutes and I looked awesome. Alice did my eyes with very little mascara and eyeshadow and then the briefest touch of lip gloss and Rose just put my hair up in a clip with just a few stray hairs hanging out.

The outfit Alice picked out for me was something I would sort of wear. It was a blue bikini underneath a pair of short shorts and a white see through button down that was done in a knot at the belly button.

They allowed me too where flats seeing that I hurt my ankle before. When I finished dressing I came out and noticed that we were all wearing the same thing except for our shirts were different colours.

When we got to the barbeque and after we were introduced we were told were the other young adults were.

We made our way over there and we all groaned.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. But I sure wish I owned Edward.**

**Please review.**

_When we got to the barbeque and after we were introduced we were told where the other young adults were. _

_We made our way over there and we all groaned_.

Chapter 17

BPOV

I couldn't believe it not only was Tanya and Lauren there but so were Jessica, Mike, Tyler and Eric. Edward quickly put his arm around my shoulders and quickly kissed my cheek. Just then Jessica came bounding over to me and threw her arms around my neck, Edward had no choice but to move to the side.

"Bella I am so happy to see you. What are you doing here?" she asked. "I thought you would have gone to Phoenix to see your mom seeing as your dad is better now and that he went away for a couple weeks."

"Actually the Cullens invited me to join them and my mom was just here. So we decided that I would see her over Thanksgiving instead." I told her looking for Edward. He was talking to Mike and the rest of the guys. I wanted to go and over there and kiss him for all the world to see but I didn't want to be rude so I just stood there listening politely to Jessica tell me about her summer so far.

EPOV

"So that Bella is definitely a hottie. What I wouldn't give to be with her?" Mike said. Emmett and Jasper looked like they wanted to punch him out, but they wouldn't for fear of embarrassing my parents. Tyler and Eric just nodded and smiled.

I tried to ignore the conversation, I was staring at Bella. She turned her head and caught me looking at her. She rolled her eyes at me. I smiled back.

I needed her in my arms again. I most definitely think I was falling in love with her, but I wasn't quite sure that was possible after only this short amount of time.

"So Edward, how are things going with you and Bella I heard that you and her were going hot and heavy this afternoon? I bet you she is an animal in bed. The shy ones always are?" Mike laughed.

I felt an uncontrollable urge to knock him flat on his ass.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I replied and walked away.

I started making my way over to where Jasper and Emmett were when Tanya came up to me. She put her arms around my neck and tried to kiss me. "You know Eddie if I would have known you were going to turn into such a hottie I would have dated you way back then. Then you and I could have been the ones in the water not you and that skank Bella." She said as she kept moving closer to me. I pushed her away gently but with enough force that she knew I meant it. "Look Tanya I am here with Bella. I don't know what your definition of skank is but it is definitely not Bella. Maybe you should look in the mirror." With that I spun around and went to find Bella. I didn't have to go far though she was standing right beside me. There was a look of anger on her face I knew she heard the conversation between Tanya and myself.

"Look Tanya I don't know how many times I have to tell you to lay off of Edward but he is mine. You are lucky I don't punch the shit out of you right now but I don't feel like embarrassing the Cullens." She grabbed me by the arm and we tried walking away.

Just then Bella screamed, "What the fuck?" Tanya had grabbed her by the hair to turn her around.

"You know Bella you think you are hot shit and all that, but really your not. You are just a wannabe and the only reason why Edward is even with you is because you two are the only single ones in your little group." She smirked at her like she knew the answer to everything. By now a little crowd was forming.

BPOV

""Actually Tanya, we may be the only single people in our group but I make him feel like he is the only person alive when he is with me, and please remind me again why Edward isn't with you, or right because he doesn't like frozen fish for dinner." I smiled and kissed Edward full on the lips.

That's when all hell broke loose. She pulled me away from Edward and slapped me. "Slut" she screamed.

I went to punch her back but I felt a hand grab my arm and try to restrain me it was Rose she knew that I could probably kill the bitch if I wanted. "Bella she isn't worth it. Esme and Carlisle wouldn't be too impressed if you were arrested while we were on holidays."

"The only reason she is holding you back Bella is so that I don't kill you. What in the world any of the guys here see in you I will never know. You aren't even that pretty and I am pretty sure that your viginal ass wouldn't know how to please a man." Tanya smiled pleased with herself.

"Actually Tanya she knows all the right ways to please me." Edward told her and pulled me close to him. "And besides Tanya I think that Rose was right to pull Bella away from you because she would drop you on your ass so fast your head would spin." With that we walked away from her.

"Yeah whatever this isn't over yet Swan. Your friends can't protect you forever." She said to our retreating backs. We went over to where Emmett, Jasper and Alice were. Rose was behind us making sure that Tanya didn't try a sneak attack. They were all smirking they knew that I didn't need protecting.

We sat around for awhile talking to some of the other young adults that were at the party. Edward was either holding my hand or he had his arm around my shoulders and every once in awhile he would kiss behind my ear or my neck. I knew that most of this was for Tanya's benefit but it felt so good.

"Does anyone want anything to eat or drink? I'm starved." Emmett casually asked as he got up. We all smiled we were shocked that he held out this long knowing that food was on the table and he hadn't devoured it yet.

"I'll go with you. Bella want anything?" Edward asked as he got up kissing the top of my head. "Anything is okay but I am a big girl Edward I can get my own food you know." I told him trying to stand up. He gently pushed me down and kissed me on the lips. "Now what kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you do that." He said loud enough for everyone to hear. I just nodded and he left with Jasper and Emmett.

EPOV

I was so glad that Emmett suggested getting something to eat and drink. I don't think I could be beside Bella much longer without wanting to take her to a secluded spot and ravaging her body. Just the smell and feel of her skin was enough to turn me on. I had a semi-hard on sitting beside her and I made sure that the kiss I gave her before I left was just a chaste kiss. Or I definitely would have had trouble walking.

"So bro you and Bella huh?" Emmett asked on our way to the buffet table.

I just nodded. Jasper just patted me on the back. "You know Edward I love you like a brother but if you hurt her I will have to kick your ass. I love her like a sis and you are the first guy that she seems to actually like. The other guys here just want her now for her looks not her brains." Emmett just nodded "Goes same for me bro." as we got our food.

When we were walking back to where the girls were we noticed that Alice and Rose weren't sitting with Bella but Mike was and she looked extremely uncomfortable. She looked like she was about to punch him out. She got up to go dance with Alice and Rose just then Mike grabbed her from behind. Before I got a chance to react she dumped him on his ass, leaving him flabbergasted on the ground. Everyone around them was laughing at him. That's my Bella for you. She strolled over to me, grabbed the drink I brought for her, "Close your mouth Edward it is so not attractive." And went to go dance with Alice and Rose. They just smiled at her when she joined them. They knew what she was all about and I was hoping that by the end of the summer I would know her that well if not better.

"Jazz, man I would never dream of hurting that girl, she could do some serious bodily harm to me." The three of us chuckled and sat down.

When the girls were done dancing they joined us and there were no spots for Bella to sit so I pulled her into my lap. "Edward I can sit on the ground you know." She said trying to push herself up. I kept my arm around her tightly not letting her get away. Besides she was good protection right now because with all her squirming to get away she caused me to have a full blown erection. I tried to think of other things. Grandma's house, my gym teacher, anything but the beautiful girl on my lap.

Mom and dad came down to the beach then to tell us they were heading home. I knew that we would leave with them too. We were all tired from the death glares from Tanya and her friends.

We thanked the host and hostess and we left.

BPOV

I couldn't wait to back to the house. Then I could be alone with my real friends. Sure other than Tanya and her crew the rest of the kids there seemed to be okay.

Edward and I left holding hands. I thought that it was just an act but when we were safely away from the party I thought he would drop it but he didn't. We held hands until we got back to the house.

"Good night children. Behave yourselfs." Esme said to us.

"Night mom and dad" we all said in unison. Esme and Carlisle waved and went into their cabin.

When we got in I quickly raced up the stairs to change out of my outfit into something more comfortable. A pair of shorts and a tank top. When I got downstairs I overheard them talking in the kitchen about that nights events.

"Rose why did you stop Bella from pounding Tanya. We all know how desperately she wanted to." Edward asked. I walked into the room.

"Because Edward love. Its one thing to flip a guy over my shoulder when he decides to make unwanted advances to me, but its an entirely different story for me to punch the shit out of skank who slaps me that's why." I grabbed his drink and took a long swig.

"Edward I told you not to stare with your mouth open. Now Alice what's your plan for tonight."

"Actually Bella I was going to suggest us going swimming in the dark. We have some tiki torches to light up the beach and we'll get the boys to start a fire. Everyone up for that." I wasn't really but I figured if everyone wanted to go I would go better then staying in the cabin by myself.

I quickly ran upstairs and changed back into the bikini from before.

When I got downstairs I noticed that everyone was gone so I made my way down to the water. Everything was already going when I got there and everyone was already in the water having a water fight. I joined in readily dunking everyone in turn under the water. Eventually the water fighting died down and everyone started pairing off.

I started making my way out of the water to give the couples their privacy and so that I wouldn't feel like a fifth wheel standing there. When Edward grabbed my hand. I turned to face him. He pulled me into his arms and started kissing me. I didn't know why he was doing it, we didn't have an audience. I pulled away reluctantly. Not right out of his embrace but just enough so that I could talk to him.

"Edward what is going on? Not that I don't like it I do. But we don't have an audience here. The others don't really care what we are doing they are so wrapped up in each other they don't care."

He smiled at me that crooked grin that makes me weak in the knees. "Because Bella I like it too. Being near you is nothing like I have ever felt with anyone. I just want to be near you all the time. Why do you think I am always finding excuses to be near you." He kissed me again. I felt even weaker when he said that all I wanted to do was jump his bones right then and there. I wanted him to whisk me away to the bedroom and have his way with me.

I kissed him back with all the passion I could muster letting him know that I felt the same way. I could feel his erection pressing into my stomach and I knew that even though we were in the water my bottoms were wet I wanted him right here right now. I didn't care who was watching.

All of a sudden it started thundering and lightening so we quickly got out of the water.

"Cock blocking rain." Edward muttered under his breath I just smiled thinking the same thing.

After the fire was out the six of us made our way back to the cabin.

When we got there we all bid each other good night and went to our rooms. I started making my way to my room when Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me into his room.

"I am so not done with you yet tonight my Bella." he said as he closed his door.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing this is all SM. Please review.

Chapter 18

EPOV

I had Bella pinned against the door and I could feel how wet she was and it wasn't from the water. I knew that she could feel my hard-on pressed into her stomach. I grabbed her ass and she threw her legs around my waist. I wanted more so much more from her but I knew that she was a virgin like me and I wasn't sure if she would really want her first time pressed against a door. So I carried her to the bed never breaking our kiss.

She moaned into my mouth as I laid her down. I broke our kiss to look into her eyes to see if this was really what she wanted. She whimpered at the distance between us and pulled my head back down, I was more than happy to kiss her again. But I really wanted her to be sure so I pulled back again.

"Bella are you sure about this? I know I want to but I want to make sure that you do?" I looked into her eyes and saw the answer there without her even answering. She wanted this as much as I did.

"Yes Edward I want this." She pulled me back into a kiss and flipped me over so that I was on my back. She was grinding into my erection. I knew that if she didn't stop soon I was going to cum. And fast. I flipped us back over and removed her bikini top and started sucking on her gorgeous breasts first one than the other. She moaned and bucked her hips up into mine. I slowly made my way down her stomach with my hands. When I reached her bottoms I quickly looked up at her to make sure she was still okay. I knew from previous conversations with Alice that Bella never had a boyfriend. So this was all new to her. I had a couple girlfriends at school this past semester so I sort of knew what I was doing. It wasn't as if the girls weren't trying to get me into bed but I wanted to save that for someone really special. I wasn't saving it for my wedding night just for the right girl and to me Bella was the right girl.

She saw the look in my eye and nodded. So I knew that it would be okay to proceed. I slowly slipped her bottoms off, never taking my eyes off of her. When I reached her center she moaned and bucked up into my hand. I slowly rubbed her clit bringing her really close to her orgasm. I bent to kiss her, "Bella can I put my fingers inside you I want to feel you cum around my fingers." I already knew the answer but I also didn't want her to feel violated in anyway after we were done. She nodded, "Please Edward don't stop. I love this. I have never felt this good before." She started kissing me.

BPOV

I can't believe he just asked if he could put his fingers inside me. of course he could. I was so enjoy myself. If I knew that it would have been this incredible I would have done this with him the other night already. Or fuck my ankle this afternoon. And this was just his fingers imagine what he could do with his tongue. Oh my god did I just think that I have never even really thought about sex. Well I have but I thought I would lose my v-card to one of the losers in school. Just to give it up before I went to college. I never thought it would be to this sex god.

After he put two fingers in I could feel myself getting really close to an orgasm. Hey don't get me wrong I have pleasured myself. But this was definitely ten times better. He started using his thumb on my clit and I instantly came.

EPOv

"Ohfuckedward", she screamed as she came around my fingers. While she was coming down from her orgasm I was gently kissing her and she grabbed the waistband of my swim trunks and started to tug them down. I helped her pull them down when they were on the floor beside her bikini. she gently pushed me on my back and started caressing my body first she kissed both my nipples and than she made her way down with her hands when she got to my hard on she stopped. "What's the matter love?" I looked at her and she just shrugged. "I don't really know what to do."

"just do what feels natural." I smiled at her and kissed her gently. She gently grabbed my penis and rubbed the pre cum from the tip and used it as a natural lubricant to help her in her first hand job. I moaned, "God Bella if you don't stop I swear I will come right now. In that pretty little hand of yours."

She just smiled and then shocked the shit right out of me. she put her mouth on my throbbing member and started sucking. For a girl who was clueless about sex she was doing a pretty good job at foreplay. I was about to come so I started to pull her mouth away when she grabbed harder with her mouth. I really tried to stop her but she started sucking harder and then she grabbed my balls. Well I was done I came in her pretty little mouth. "Fuck…Bella…" I repeated over and over again until I was done. She swallowed everything.

When she popped me from her mouth she looked up at me looking slightly embarrassed and slightly satisfied with herself. "Yummy."

"My god Bella are you sure you've never done that before." I asked her pulling her into a kiss.

"You told me to do what came naturally and that just felt right to me. And no Edward you are the first guy I have ever done that too. And before you ask no I have not practiced on a cucumber or a banana." She said looking really annoyed she started to get up. I pulled her back down to the bed.

"Where do you think you are going?" I said as I started to kiss her neck. In the few times we've kissed I knew that this was an absolute turn on point for her. She moaned then she wrapped her arms around my neck. I knew that we should probably get some sleep but I wanted more time with her. Even if we didn't do anything I just wanted to hold her a little longer.

BPOV

I can't believe I went down on a guy. I was so nervous. But he told me to do what feels natural and for me that felt natural.

I wanted more from him I wanted to feel him inside of me but I was also scared. I never did any of this before. Before Edward I never really kissed a guy. Never mind having sex with anyone.

EPOV

I wanted more from her tonight but I didn't want to push her so I just held her and kissed her for what seemed like forever. We were lying on my bed close enough for us to kiss she was leaning over me so she couldn't see my problem from just our kisses. Eventually she heated our kisses up trying to fight for dominance with her tongue. I let her have it. I was up for whatever she wanted and I mean that literally. She slowly trailed her hands down my stomach and gasped when she realized I was hard again. "What's wrong this time?" I smiled at her.

"Well I knew guys could get it up more than once but I thought you needed recovery time in between." She looked at me with pure lust in her eyes.

"Well seeing as just being near you has caused me to have a raging hard on for the last few days its no surprise that having you naked in my bed is causing this to happen again." I chuckled and rolled over on top of her.

"but so soon? Its only been what 5 minutes." She smiled looking at me very coyly.

I just nodded and slid my hands between us and found her dripping wet.

"Wet again Bella?" I smiled, "Its only been what 5 minutes." I used her line on her.

"Baby with you around I have been wet all the time for the last few days." She bucked against my hand as I slowly traced my finger over her clit. I plunged my fingers inside her hole and I then I bent down to kiss her clit.

"Edward what are you doing?" she asked trying to pull my head from her clit. "Just returning the favor." I told her and continued on with what I was doing.

"Edward…I want…you…to…stop. i… want…to…feel…you…inside…of…me." she said just as she was getting really close.

I wanted to be inside her too. But I wanted to make sure she was really ready for me. I knew that I was bigger than the average teenage male and I knew that this being her first time it would hurt.

I could feel her body tensing as she was about to cum. I gently bit on her clit and she came all over my fingers. I pulled them out and started licking them. "Yummy." I smiled at her and she grabbed my fingers and started sucking on them. Once again this woman floored me.

I quickly climbed on top of her. I wanted to make love to this woman all night. I had a feeling we were about to bring out the sexual beasts in both of us.

"Umm…Edward?" she looked up at me realizing that we were both about to lose our v-cards to each other.

"Yes." I looked at her. I was just about to push forward.

"do you have a condom?" she asked me looking at me with hope in her eyes that we could go further.

"No I don't but Bella I am clean I have never been with anyone. I swear you are my first." I told her ready to continue on.

"I know that Edward but what about pregnancy?" she asked. I could slowly feel the mood in the room going out. Talk about a cockblocking moment.

"Aren't you on the pill?" I asked her, most girls are at this age. She just shook her head.

"I just started taking 1 week ago." she claimed. We both knew that she wouldn't be protected for a few more weeks.

"Well I'll just go get one from Emmett or Jasper." She just shook her head again.

"They won't have them either both Al and Rose are on the shot. So they don't need them."

We both knew that the mood was gone now. We just sat there kissing for a few minutes. Then she stood up to go, I didn't want her leaving but I also knew that if she slept in my bed tonight things would probably go to far.

"Good night Edward." She whispered with a sadness in her voice. And quietly left the room

I pulled on a pair of boxers. I could hear her in the washroom getting ready for bed. So I laid on my bed and groaned.

BPOV

I wanted it so bad. I knew I cared for Edward but not enough to have unprotected sex. I knew he was still a virgin to the point that he never had actual sex with anyone but I knew he had more experience with the opposite sex.

I quietly got ready for bed. When I was in the washroom I could here him groan I knew he was probably as frustrated as I was.

I wanted to sleep curled up in his arms again. But knowing that things would probably get out of hand and that is what made me decide to go to my room instead of going into his room and curling up beside him.

Agenda for tomorrow: Get to store buy condoms.

EPOV

Agenda for tomorrow: Get to the store and buy lots of condoms

If I can unleash some of Bella's sexual inhibitions just by fingering her and licking her clit imagine what I could do when I actually fuck her. Not to mention my own.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

BPOV

After I went to bed I tossed and turned for what seemed like hours. Finally deciding that I needed to see Edward and let him know that I wanted to be with him tonight. I was feeling really sexually frustrated. Thinking that tonight was going to be the night but then it had to come to an end because of lack of protection. I quickly did a calculation and I realized that I should be safe for at least tonight. I quickly threw on a blue baby doll with matching baby doll. I did a quick mirror check and realized I looked good. I didn't need to make myself look all sexy by doing makeup and hair before it got all messed up.

I snuck into the bathroom and went over to Edward's door. It was slightly ajar, I peeked in and there was Edward stroking himself.

"I can help you with that." I said walking over to the bed.

He looked at me slightly embarrassed at being caught. He grabbed a pillow and tried covering himself up. I pulled the pillow away from him and climbed on top of him. I leaned over to kiss him.

EPOV

"Bella what are you doing in here?" I pushed her away slightly. "I don't know if its really a good idea for you to be here. Especially in that outfit." She was wearing a blue baby doll with boy shorts. When she straddled me I could feel the moisture from her dripping on my cock.

I was just fantasizing about what it would be like making love to her for the first time. I had tried to go to sleep but I couldn't I kept thinking of her and her luscious body. And what I wanted from her. I got another hard on thinking about her and I had no choice but to start stroking it. When who does appear but the goddess of my fantasies.

"Edward I want you tonight!" she said as she ground herself into me.

"But Bella there is no protection." I told her trying to be the one thinking with there head not there hormones. But damn little Eddie was trying to overrule me. I swear if Bella grinds into me once more my head will lose.

"Don't worry I did some calculations and we should be okay for tonight." She said and damn if the didn't grind herself into me.

I flipped her over. I looked once more into her eyes and then I devoured her lips. When I remembered that we needed to breath she continued kissing along my jawline.

"Please Edward make love to me."

I nodded and looked back into her eyes to make sure this was what she really wanted. She nodded. I slowly took off her boy shorts and pulled her baby doll off her. She was naked for the second time in my bedroom.

BPOV

I can't believe it. Here was Edward. Calm cool level headed Edward about to take my v-card I didn't think I could actually do it but I guess he was as sexually frustrated as I was. He slipped a couple fingers in me I could feel him stretching me with his fingers, I was so close.

"Edward I want you inside me before I cum again." He smiled and positioned himself above me and I felt his tip right at my entrance.

EPOV

I can't believe I was here positioned at her entrance.

"Bella its going to hurt for a little while. But I will be as gentle as possible okay?" I kissed her and…

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

I rolled over to find my bed empty and myself sporting a woody.

BPOV

He was being so gentle he kissed me and was just getting ready to…

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Come Bella rise and shine. It's a beautiful day and I want to go shopping before it gets to hot."

I groaned damn pixie interrupting my time with Edward.

I rolled over to find out that it was just a dream my bed was empty and I was wearing the same t-shirt and shorts I wore when I first went to bed.

A/N **I hope you liked this little dream sequence. Please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight. Well a few things but not the things that matter.

Please review. Any comments are welcome.

Chapter 20

BPOV

Damn that little pixie. Waking me up in the middle of my dream. It seemed so real but I didn't feel sore enough for someone to have just lost their virginity. I have been told that it hurts a lot afterwards anyway.

"Okay Al, give me fifteen okay and then I'll be downstairs." I said getting up and heading towards the bathroom.

Edward was in there brushing his teeth.

I blushed he laughed. We smiled at each other.

"Edward are you going to be much longer. The evil little pixie wants me to go shopping and I told her I would be down in fifteen."

"Actually I am done and I'll talk to you later okay?" he said and kissed me on the cheek. I quickly did my business in the bathroom and went to find the little pixie sitting on my bed with Rose. They had my clothes picked out and I didn't argue. Which I could tell surprised the both of them. I quickly threw my hair in a messy bun and put a little make up on. I knew they both wanted details from last night but I didn't want to talk to them about it here anyway.

Too many ears around here and big mouths to go with it.

EPOV

The alarm clock waking me was neither a good thing or a bad thing I haven't decided yet. I was glad that it did because I wanted to go to the store before the others got up but then when I heard Alice next door banging on Bella's door I knew that I was to late. Maybe if I got ready really quick I could sneak out the door.

Thinking of what the cock blocker was from the night before seemed to take my morning wood go away some what.

I got up and headed to the bathroom. I was just brushing my teeth when I heard Bella walk in.

She blushed I had to quickly think of something else so I just laughed. Then we smiled at each other.

"Edward are you going to be much longer. The evil little pixie wants me to go shopping and I told her I would be down in fifteen."

"Actually I am done and I'll talk to you later okay?" I told her and kissed her on the cheek.

I quickly went to my room and pulled on a pair of shorts, a wife beater and then I grabbed a pair of runners.

I was just walking out of my bedroom when I heard Emmett, "So bro. how did it go last night? Did you tap her yet?" I just kept walking downstairs. I knew Bella was still in her room so I didn't really feel comfortable talking about what did or didn't happen last night.

"Come on dude. You gotta tell me. I am dying to know."

I just glared at him.

We walked into the kitchen him still at me. I was getting madder by the second and Jasper took one look at my face and he knew.

"Okay what Cock blocked you this time. I mean I know you are both virgins but the way you two were going at it in the water. I thought for sure you would have gone all the way last night."

"Actually I would really rather not talk about this now. Maybe later okay? So what's on the schedule today. I heard Alice has already talked Bella into going shopping? So what are we doing?"

"Actually dude we got roped into it too? Well Jasper and I did you don't need to come?" Emmett grumbled. Then I heard a whack.

"What was that Em?" Rose said as her, Alice and Bella walked in the kitchen. I almost dropped the cup that I was holding Bella looked absolutely breathtaking. She was just wearing a pair of shorts that barely covered her ass and a tank top that went just above her belly button. I wanted to take her back upstairs. There was no way I was going to let her go shopping in that outfit without me there. I knew I had no claim on her yet. I wanted to be her boyfriend before we actually did anything and I should have asked her already but it never seemed like the right time.

"Okay everyone lets go." Alice piped up. "Edward are you coming?" she asked I just nodded. She smirked she knew I wouldn't pass up the opportunity to spend the day with Bella.

"Okay the three of us girls will go in Bella's Hummer. And you boys take the Jeep we'll meet up at the mall okay?"

I wanted to protest but decided against it. I really wanted to go with Bella but I was also scared that if I did we would never make it to the mall.

BPOV

"Hey guys lets make this interesting. Whoever arrives at the mall first gets to decide what stores we look in for the first hour. Okay?" Em said I knew that he probably wanted to go to the video game store first and Rose usually said that he could go if only he carried all her bags for her. He hated walking in there with a whole bunch of girly bags.

We nodded in agreement. Then Rose and Alice pulled me into a whispered huddle.

"Okay guys we know that if Emmett drives they will beat us there. Bella I know you can drive fast if you want. So after we give the boys a kiss I want us to run to the truck and go as fast as we can." Alice explained. "Oh and Bella when you kiss Edward leave him breathless and quickly use your command start okay."

We walked over to the guys. Who were standing by the jeep, waiting for us.

"We just want to wish you guys luck." Rose said as she walked over to Emmett and put her arms around his neck.

Alice followed suit, "Yeah may the best girls win." She giggled as she wrapped her arms around Jasper.

I walked over to Edward and stared into his eyes. I couldn't think of how I could get lost in his eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I grabbed my keys with the other. I looked at the girls and we nodded at each other. We kissed the guys like we wouldn't be seeing them for weeks instead of an hour. We each had our own moves to keep the guys shell shocked for a few minutes.

After a few minutes of liplocking I whispered to Edward, "Last night was wonderful." Then I started the truck knowing that what I said next would floor him. "I can't wait for tonight. Hopefully we can finish off what we started." He just hummed as I whispered then I grabbed his package knowing that it would leave him unable to walk.

I smiled at him and quickly jumped into my truck. Alice and Rose followed suit.

We laughed at the guys and how dumbstruck they looked.

As we pulled away we heard Em, "That's cheating you guys I'll still beat you there Bella."

We drove along laughing for awhile. We all knew that the boys would probably need a couple minutes to regroup. We knew it was mean but we didn't want to leave anything to chance. I really didn't feel like spending an hour in a video game store. Not that shopping for clothes was any better. I knew though that I needed to get to a pharmacy to pick up an essential item for tonight. I didn't want anymore cockblocking to happen.

I know I really shouldn't be willing to give it up for a guy who was leaving at the end of summer and hasn't even asked me to be his girlfriend. But hey this was Edward Cullen the man who could get any woman's panties wet just by looking.

"So Bella do tell what happened last night." Alice looked over at me.

"And don't tell us nothing cause we heard you screaming from down the hall." Rose added.

"Actually I was shocked that I found you alone in your room. I thought at least Edward was in there with you." Alice asked me with questions in her eyes.

"Actually just a lot of foreplay. Alice are you sure your brother is a virgin?" I knew the answer to that one but I wanted to see her reaction to my question.

"Yeah he is. Well he was until last night." She smirked.

"Well then he still is!" I stated never taking my hands off the wheel. I just gripped it tighter if anything.

"What?" Rose shrieked from the back seat. "I thought for sure you would have both given it up last night."

"Trust me Rose. We wanted to but we had to stop that's why I was sleeping in my room. This morning." I shrugged.

"So what happened to stop that?" Alice asked looking at me as if I had grown a third boob or something.

"No protection."

"What are you worried about? Your both virgins so there's no chances from diseases."

"Actually that's not what stopped us. I just started taking the pill last week and without condoms there is a chance of teenage pregnancy."

They both nodded again as if agreeing with me.

"He wanted to come down the hall and ask if any of you had any. But I stopped him because I knew that both of you were on the pill. And you no longer used condoms with Jasper and Emmett. So that cock blocked us. Actually it was a down right mood killer." I looked over at them. They smiled. Now they knew exactly why I came on this shopping trip without a fight.

"Okay so now we need to ditch the guys to buy some condoms." Alice said as we pulled into the mall parking lot.

"You guys before we get out I have a quick question for you. Promise you won't laugh okay."

They both promised.

"Am I being to easy? I mean we aren't even boyfriend/girlfriend yet and all I can think about is getting into his pants." I told them not looking at either of them.

"Actually Bella I think that Edward is probably having the same dilemma. If you want to wait for him to ask you that's fine, but if you want to get into his pants and soon. I suggest you take the bulls by the horn and ask him yourself." Alice stated simply. Just then the boys pulled into the parking lot.

EPOV

On the ride over here us guys had talked about revenge on the girls. At first we thought about just ignoring them, but then thought that if we did this they might withhold sex. I mean I know I haven't gotten any yet but damn that would mean I might never get any. Protection or no protection. I mean hell Bella isn't even my girlfriend yet. We decided just to let the girls have their win by cheating. That established. Then they started questioning me about why I didn't do the deed last night.

All I told them was, "No protection."

"Isn't she on the pill." Jasper asked.

"Actually she just started last week." I simply stated. They just nodded.

"Well your both virgins so what was the issue."

"Teenage pregnancy." Was what I told them. They nodded again.

We drove they rest of the way listening to music and joking around.

When we got to the mall I got out of the jeep and chuckled, "Low blow guys." I went over to Bella's side of the truck to help her out. I held my arms out to her and she jumped into them, she slowly slid her body down mine making me feel all her curves. I quickly put her down and gently pushed her away so that I could at least walk around the mall without having a hard on all day. But with her in that outfit I was going to have a hell of a hard time. I grabbed her hand and we started to follow the others into the mall. We stopped at the same time before the doors, letting the other go in ahead of us.

"Bella…."

"Edward…"

We said at the same time then we chuckled.

"You go first." She told me I looked into her brown eyes and I almost forgot what I was going to say. Then I noticed that the pixie was coming out to get her so I quickly said to her.

"Bella I was waiting for the perfect moment and now seems as good as any. So I want to ask if you will be my girlfriend?" I smiled at her.

"Yes I will." She said throwing her arms around my neck and kissing me not caring who was watching. I am all for some PDA but if she kept it up there would be more then just kissing involved here. I gently pushed her away and grabbed her hand. She started laughing. Alice joined us at that exact moment. "What's going on you two? We are wasting precious shopping time and beach time."

"Well number one Bella is now officially my girlfriend. And number two as to why she is laughing. You will have to ask her." I said squeezing my girlfriend to me.

Alice started laughing too. Just then everyone came out of the mall wondering why the girls were laughing. I just shrugged my shoulders. I informed them, "Bella is now officially my girlfriend." Jasper and Emmett just smiled and then Rose started laughing too. Now my curiousity was really peaked. I wanted to know what the hell was really funny that had all three girls laughing hysterically.

"Okay you three give it up?" Emmett said.

"Actually we will let Bella tell you." Rose stated as she calmed down.

When Bella finally calmed down she told us, "On the ride here we were discussing things finally understood the laughter. All of us started laughing again getting looks from passerbyers.

"Okay lets go shop." Alice said grabbing Jaspers hand and we walked into the mall.

At about noon we stopped to get some lunch. I had seen a couple drugstores here so I knew that if I could get away for a few moments I would be able to go get what I needed. I didn't tell Bella what I was going to get because I didn't want her to think that now she was my girlfriend that I wanted to sleep with her.

BPOV

I needed to go to the pharmacy to get the condoms. Whether he asked me to be his girlfriend or not I was willing to give my v-card to Edward.

I excused myself to go to a bookstore or so I said. The girls knew where I was going but I didn't want the guys to know.

I walked into the drugstore and I went down the condom aisle. There were so many decisions to make there were flavoured ones, ones for her pleasure, large ones and so many more.

"Why Bella what are you doing here? Buying condoms for Edward. Well I would get the large ones. Those are the ones we had to buy last summer." Tanya smirked.

"Thanks Tanya I know that." I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing that her remark hurt me by throwing them back so I just grabbed them and went to the front to pay for them. Edward was a virgin wasn't he. I mean Tanya could just have guessed by the size by looking at the front of his pants which she does quite often and then she licks her lips.

After I paid for them I decided that I would wander around the mall for awhile. When I finally caught up with the others I saw Tanya walking up to Edward. I was just about to go up to her and tell her to get her hands off my man. When I heard her say, "Oh come on Edward. Remember last summer we had such a good time together." Edward didn't notice me yet. So I turned and ran away.

EPOV

When I finally managed to get away from the group telling them I wanted to go to the music store. The guys knew where I was actually going I walked into the drugstore. I looked at the selection and I was just about to grab the ones for her pleasure when I heard, "Yeah Bella really likes those ones." Mike smirked.

"Yeah I know she does. We have already used all the ones we bought I am just here to get a refill." I smirked back not giving him the satisfaction of knowing his comment rattled me.

Bella was a virgin right. So how would Mike knew what she liked. Unless everyone else was lying to me so that I would no longer be the virgin in the group.

I paid for my purchases and went back to the group. They were still sitting in the food court. I looked at Alice and whispered, "Alice I need to ask you something in private."

"Hey Jazz and Em why don't you go put these bags in the car?" She suggested.

"Less to carry later." Em chuckled.

"You guys are Bella's best friends right?"

They nodded.

"She tells you everything right?"

They nodded again.

"So she would tell you if she had lost her virginity right?"

"Edward I don't like where this conversation is going." Rose started to glare at me.

"If you are trying to suggest that Bella is not a virgin. Then you are surely mistaken. Who told you that crap? So I could beat the tar out of them."

"Mike told me. you see I was at the pharmacy buying condoms. No need to explain why I'm sure Bella already told you." They sort of smiled. "And he told me that Bella really likes these ones."

"Damn Edward how could you be so naïve. Mike just said that stuff to get your goat. He has wanted Bella since she became a hottie and she hasn't given him the time of day. So now he wants you to think that she was his first so that you will dump her ass." Alice wrapped her arms around me. "Don't worry Edward Bella has not been deflowered yet. But I can tell you she really wants you to be the one." Her and Rose smiled at each other.

I smiled at them feeling much better after talking to them. They got up and excused themselves to use the washroom.

All of a sudden I felt a pair of arms around me, I knew that they weren't Bella's. I slowly untangled myself from the arms and turned around. "Tanya leave me the fuck alone already." I told her.

"Oh come on Edward. Remember last summer we had such a good time together." She said. That's when I saw her running away from the food court.

"Tanya you are fucking delusional." I yelled at her. Rose and Alice saw everything so I knew they would handle Tanya. I took off running after Bella not knowing where she was going. I went to the front doors. Jazz and Em were just coming in.

I didn't stop to talk to them I just kept running after Bella. I didn't make it I was fast but she was faster. Just as I got to her truck she pulled away. She looked at me I could see the tears on her face.

"BELLA STOP PLEASE."

She just looked at me. I tell you if looks could kill I would be six feet under by now.

I walked back to the mall where Jasper and Emmett were waiting for me. I saw the girls walking up to looking very satisfied with themselves. I knew that Tanya got what was coming to her. Now if I could just get my hands on Mike Newton we all would be happy. Well some of us anyway. Thinking of Bella and her tear stained face I needed to get home to talk to her.

"Edward what's happening man. We just saw Bella running out of here. We tried to stop her but she gave us that look that if we touched her she was gonna fuck us up." Emmett shivered.

"Girls I am sorry but Bella left and she was crying I need to get home to talk to her. We need to cut the shopping trip short." They just nodded in agreement Bella crying and driving might not be a good thing.

We quickly ran to the jeep. I looked down on the ground and found a bag where Bella's truck was parked. It had condoms in it. I wasn't sure if it was Bella's but then I saw a bottle of Strawberry shampoo at that moment I knew it was hers.

I quickly hopped into the jeep and smiled to myself. She had been thinking of us going farther. Bookstore my ass.

"So what happened?" Jazz asked.

"I'm not quite sure. Tanya had come up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. And said something about remembering the good times last summer. That's when I saw Bella running from the food court. I don't know if her and Tanya had words before that."

I looked at Rose and Alice who were just nodding at each other. They knew exactly what happened.

APOV

I told them exactly what happened after Edward went running after Bella.

"What are you smiling at Bitch?" Rose went up to Tanya.

"Causing trouble again." I stood on the other side of her. Tanya looked at us no longer smirking.

"Actually if my plan worked right your brother will be escorting me for the rest of the summer." She smiled again.

"Over your dead body" Rose went nose to nose with her. "I suggest that you tell me what the plan is or was or next time Bella wants to kick your ass, I'll let her."

Tanya's face slowly faltered as she started remembering what Bella had done to Mike the night before.

"Fine. I didn't really do anything. I just told Bella that Edward need the larger condoms."

Alice and Rose looked at her waiting for her to say more. When she didn't Rose grabbed her by the throat.

"There's more. Why did Bella run out of here so fast?"

"Well I might have suggested that Edward and I had a good time last summer. I knew it was a lie but that little slut didn't." Now she was looking really scared, knowing that you don't say that shit about Bella Swan to know of the Hales or the Cullens you were really asking for trouble.

"You know Tanya you really are a bitch. Stay the fuck away from all of us. I am going to try to clean up this mess but to let you know we will inform Bella of what you've done and if she decides to clean your clock. I will let her." Rose said punching her in the gut.

Then we came here to meet you guys.

EPOV

Now it all made sense. Tanya's little comment and then her little show at the food court. No wonder Bella left.

"Hey you guys I wonder if Mike was in on this too." I looked at Rose and Alice.

"Probably, those two deserve each other." Alice said and Rose just nodded.

"What happened with Mike?" Jasper asked looking at me.

"When I was in the drugstore buying condoms, he came in and made a comment."

"Well what was the comment?" Emmett asked starting to look even angrier than he already was.

"He said that Bella really liked the for her pleasure condoms."

"What an asshole?" Jasper said looking over at me.

"Yeah I know. I had a little doubt in my mind. Especially after what we did last night but the girls cleared it up."

I knew they wanted to ask me what happened but we had gotten to the cabin then. I saw Bella's hummer sitting there. So I knew she was here. I ran into the house.

"BELLA." I yelled. I ran up the stairs. I went to her door and I could hear her sobbing. I tried the door and it was locked. I quickly went to my room and I ran through the joining bathroom her side was locked too.

"Bella please open up."

Silence.

I kept knocking for awhile. We all tried to get her to come out. I knew that if I really wanted to get into her room Emmett would knock down the door.

She still hadn't come out by dinner time. I knew eventually she would be out to get some food so I stayed by her door.

Finally I gave up and went to my room. I knew she would probably have to use the washroom so I left my side open so I could hear if she went into the washroom.

I heard a door click and lock. Good she was in the washroom when she opened my door again I would rush in and make her listen to me.

I heard the shower going. I knew it would probably be awhile before she came out so I went back to my bed. I sat there waiting for awhile. I heard the shower stop and I stood up to go and wait for the door to unlock. I quickly opened the door and she was already closing her door. Man she was fast or she got out of the shower before she turned off.

"Bella please talk to me. I know what Tanya said and I know what you heard. It was all a lie." I really didn't want to have this conversation through the door but it seemed like the only way she would listen.

"Bella believe me when I say you are the only one I ever want to be with. I love you."

I leaned my forehead against the door. Then I heard it click. I almost fell into her room when she opened her door.

"I believe you Edward. I love you too." She cried and threw herself into my arms something else I wasn't expecting. I caught her but caused us to go crashing to the floor. Her robe which had been loosely tied had become untied and was showing off her gorgeous body. She started kissing me and I started to kiss her back when she grabbed the back of my head and started deepening our kisses I gently pushed her away. She looked a little hurt. "No Bella trust me I want this to go further but I really think that we need to take this to either your bed or mine. Okay?" she nodded and I picked her up bridal style and took her to my room.


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry guys its taken so long to update. I have been busy with trying to get into a routine with my kids. Also a little bit of writers block.

Chapter 21

BPOV

I seriously almost fucked this up I can't believe I believed that skank Tanya for even one second but all day.

I felt better knowing that Edward loved me and that he had never done anything with that bitch Tanya. I was going to get my revenge but I didn't want to concentrate on that right now. I wanted to focus on the man in front of me. He kept kissing me as he laid me on his bed and I could feel his erection through his jeans and I knew he wanted me.

When we broke away from our kissing so that we could breath I kept tracing kisses along his jaw.

"See what you do to me Bella?" he said rubbing his erection along my thigh. I wanted him so bad right now.

"I know you want me Edward. But you are wearing entirely too many clothes." I smiled at him in what I hoped was my best seductive voice.

He just chuckled, "I guess I am." He started to undo his jeans and I stopped him I wanted to do it. I pushed his hands away and started to unbutton them then I pulled the zipper down. He helped me pull them down his over his hips and then he kicked them off. I have no idea where they landed. I quickly took a look down and realized he was as naked as I was.

"Is that better my love." he smirked noticing my stare, I don't know why I was being shy it isn't like I hadn't seen him naked before. I nodded and bit my lower lip.

He attacked my lips again and pushed me back on the bed. I felt him lower himself over top of my then he started trailing kisses down my neck, then he paid some attention to my breasts. I could feel my orgasm building and if he didn't get to where I needed him I might just have to do it myself. He kept nipping and sucking at my breasts so I started to move my hand to where I needed the release. He caught on to what I was about to do and he stopped me.

"No Bella not tonight. You will only come by me. Do you understand?" I whimpered I wanted the release so bad.

"Good."

EPOV

I was so happy having this goddess in my bed. She really made me the happiest man ever. I just wanted to continue worshipping her. I knew she wanted her release and I was going to give it to her but in my own time. I wanted her to feel like she was a goddess, not just some girl that was to be treated like a piece of ass. She was so much more than that.

I continued kissing down her body until I reached her core. I felt her push her hips up into me I had to put a hand on her hips to keep her from bucking up to hard and then I put two fingers into her center. She moaned. I kept this up for awhile when I felt that she was about to come I put my tongue where my fingers were and I put my fingers where my tongue was. I wanted her to cum all over my tongue I wanted to taste her sweet nectar.

"Oh…Edward…Fuuuuccck!!!" she panted as she was coming. I kept licking until I felt her come down from her orgasmic high. I went up to kiss her and let her taste herself. We kissed for awhile until she really calmed down then she flipped me over and started trailing kisses down my body.

"Bella you don't have to do that, tonight was supposed to be about you. Not me." I told her trying to pull her back up to me. she was having none of that though she just looked up at me and bit her lip. She kept kissing. Every once and awhile she would nibble and I groaned. Then she started licking my erection I felt myself getting even harder. I actually didn't think that was possible but it happened. When she took me in her mouth I almost came right then and there but I controlled myself but I knew it wouldn't last long.

"Bella you keep that up and I am not going to last long." She hummed against my cock and that was it I tried pulling her away but she just held onto my hips and I exploded in her mouth.

"Fuuuccckkk…Bella." I screamed not caring who was going to hear. At that point I didn't care her mouth felt incredible. After I came she slipped me out of her mouth and crawled up the length of my body and kissed me.

I could taste myself on her and I could taste her on me. We tasted good together.

"Bella I love you."

"I love you too Edward."

We started kissing again, she started running her hands on my chest I knew she wanted more. Hell I wanted more I actually wanted to make love to this goddess but something was holding me back. I pulled away slightly looking at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking down at my already hard member. She knew I wanted it too.

BPOV

I wanted to make love to Edward with every fiber of my being but something was telling me that tonight really wasn't the night for it. I didn't believe Tanya so that wasn't it.

So when Edward pulled back I was kind of relieved but when I saw his already hard member I couldn't help but smile. I did this too him.

"What's wrong?" I asked smiled.

"I am not sure." He told me. I started to get up. He didn't want me in that way. He grabbed my arm.

EPOV

Great I was on my way to fucking this up again.

"Bella where do you think you are going?" I said pulling her back into my arms and kissing her again.

"You don't want me." she whimpered. I knew she was going to think of this as a rejection.

"No Bella quite the opposite. I do want you now and forever. But somehow I think that us making love for the first time should be special not because of a fight."

She smiled and a look of understanding came across her face.

"I completely agree. Our first time should be special and not because its make up sex to a fight."

"I love you, Bella. And don't worry one of these days I am going to have my way with you." I told her pulling her down and getting her under the covers I don't care that we didn't make love just holding her all night and not letting her go was enough for me. For tonight anyway.

"I love you too. And I am not worried I know it will happen." She kissed me and we just lay together talking and every once in awhile kissing and caressing.

Eventually she fell asleep and I must have fallen asleep too. Because the next thing I knew the little pixie was jumping up and down on my bed. Damn I must have forgotten to lock the door. I looked over to where Bella was supposed to be but she was gone.

"Edward, I wanna go to the beach." Alice whined.

I must have looked confused because Alice just laughed at me.

"Bella is in the shower." Then she hit me with a pillow. "So what happened last night obviously you guys made up because when I came in here she was lying wrapped in your arms." She smiled slyly at me.

"Actually little sis. We did make up but if you want any more details you need to ask Bella because this a conversation I don't want to have with my sister." I said and went to stand up realizing that I had no clothes on.

"Now if you want to go to the beach this morning before it gets to hot I suggest you remove your little self from my room. So I can shower and get dressed."

Just as Alice was about to leave the room Emmett and Jasper walked in. I groaned.

"Seriously guys I need to get up and get dressed. And I really don't feel like putting you two too shame and standing naked in front of my sister. So now will you guys get the fuck out so I could get dressed."

Emmett and Jasper looked like they were about to say something but didn't. They left and I walked into the bathroom just as Bella was getting out. I walked over to her in all my nakedness and kissed her the only thing that was separating us was her towel. I tugged on it gently she held it firmly against her body.

"What's the matter love? Don't you want me?" I whispered in her ear.

"Its not that definitely want you. Just you sister will interrupt us if we aren't down there in like 10 minutes and honestly I think we have had enough being interrupted to last for awhile." She smiled at me and turned to go to her room I pulled her back in for another kiss. She giggled when she felt my erection brush against her stomach. She pulled away and I groaned. "Later." She whispered and went into her room to get dressed.

I quickly brushed my teeth and got dressed into a pair of board shorts. My only hope for today was that Bella was going to wear something a little more modest than what she had been wearing all summer.

I went downstairs to find her sitting on a bar stool talking to my mom. I couldn't tell what she was wearing she had a t-shirt on with shorts. Not to bad yet I thought. But still I was dying to know what she was wearing underneath. I went up behind her and wrapped my arms around her, then I leaned over and kissed my mom on the cheek.

"Good morning to you to Edward." She smiled. Then she got up to go back to the cabin.

"So are they joining us on the beach?" I asked Bella as I turned her towards me so I could kiss her properly. Man I loved kissing this woman.

"Maybe after lunch apparently Mr. and Mrs. Denali invited them over for lunch just the four of them." She told me after we broke the kiss so that we could breath.

"All right. So where is everyone else?" I inquired not here noises from anywhere in the house.

"Down at the beach." She told me. "And under orders from Alice we are not to be longer than 5 minutes or she will come up here looking for us. And if we try to make a run for it she will do damage to both of our cars. Besides she has hidden the keys."

I groaned. Damn pixie. All I wanted was some more alone time with Bella but that wasn't happening, well at least we would have tonight. I grabbed her hand, her bag and two towels and we walked down to the beach.

As we got closer to the beach I heard our friends laughing and I heard Rose tell Emmett to put her down. Then I heard a splash. I knew that that wouldn't have a happy ending Rosalie does not like getting thrown into the water until she is good and ready. And first thing in the morning she is definitely not good and ready.

When we got to the beach we saw Emmett rubbing his head and a very pissed off looking Rose. Not good.

"Aww babe I'm sorry. I just wanted to screw up so that you and I would fight so that we could have make up sex like Edward and Bella did last night." He explained all the while helping her dry off.

I just stared at my idiot brother and Bella's face turned a shade of red I had never seen before.

We looked at each other and shrugged Emmett will be Emmett. We let it go we didn't want the whole world to know that we hadn't had sex yet. I would tell my brother later and I knew Bella would probably tell the girls, they tell each other everything.

After Rose had forgiven Emmett and promised him some make up sex later if he didn't piss her off anymore today or it would be none. The girls motioned for Bella to join them so she took her bag and went to sit with them.

Emmett and Jasper started throwing the football around. I started playing with them and I didn't notice that Bella had taken off her t-shirt and shorts until I threw the ball at Emmett and he missed it. I turned to see what he was gawking at Jasper to for that matter. There was Bella in this white bathing suit that showed off all her curves and plus it had a whole in the middle showing off her perfectly toned stomach. Damn that girl I wish she would have left her clothes on. I quickly ran to the water praying that the cold water would cool me off. I could here the snickers on the beach and I didn't care. A few minutes later Jasper and Emmett joined me in the water. I don't know if it was to hide their own hard ons from looking at my girlfriend or just to cool off and throw the football in the water. God I hoped it was the second one but I so doubted it.

We threw the ball in the water for awhile and every once in awhile I could here an awe or a giggle and I knew Bella was probably telling them about last night.

After playing for awhile, I decided to get out and go get drinks for everyone. Emmett and Jasper came with me.

"So man how was it?" Emmett asked.

"Actually Em, we didn't do it last night?" I told him as we were walking back to the beach.

"Well than what was all the screaming about." He asked shaking his head, not believing we didn't do anything.

"Emmett I know you really don't want to know about Bella's sex life because she is like your sister and that would be like asking Alice about hers. So lets just say that Bella and I know how to satisfy each other with out actually doing the deed." I smiled and Jasper chuckled.

As we got closer to the beach we could hear yelling.

A/N Sorry about the cock blocking but honestly Bella and Edward having sex for the first time as make up sex didn't feel right.

Please review. Good or bad they all count.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own nothing but so wish I did.

A/N – yes another updated right away. So please review I know you read my story but I am not getting many reviews.

Chapter 22

BPOV

I was just talking to the girls when the guys came over to ask us if we wanted something from the cottage. When they left I was kind of hurt that he didn't come close to me.

I guess I kind of pouted and Alice and Rosalie both laughed at me.

"What? That's the first time since we have admitted our feelings to each other that he didn't try to kiss me." I told them.

"Bella trust me it isn't because he didn't want to. Its just that you look so damn hot in that suit that if he came anywhere near you. He would probably go all caveman on you and take you up to the house and fuck the shit out of you." Alice laughed.

Rose also added, "Damn Bella if I swung that way I would definitely take you." I looked at her shocked.

Then we burst into a round of giggles. It was short lived cause Tanya and her band of skanks came over to us.

All three of us jumped to our feet. Rose standing slightly in front of me. "Tanya I warned you yesterday that if you came across Bella and she wanted to kick your ass I would let her. Now I am giving you a chance to walk away nicely so we could have a good time."

Tanya just brushed her off. "I am so not afraid of Isabella Swan. I just have to say Boo and she'll run and hide."

Then she walked over to me. "BOO." She screamed in my face and then turned to laugh with her girls.

I just stood there trying to calm myself down before I did something stupid. I knew she warranted me kicking her ass but I was on such a high from Edward telling me that he loved me I didn't want to ruin it.

Then she turned to me.

"So Bella I thought you would have gone home by now. Crying into the arms of your gay little boyfriend." She sneered.

"Actually Tanya the only reason Jason is gay is because he dated you once and he decided he really needed to bat for the other team." I smiled. Alice and Rose smirked.

"Then what does that say about you." She smirked.

"Well seeing as you were the only girl he ever dated at the school and no one else. I guess that's says a lot about me." I smirked back.

Jason and I grew up next door to each other. And we never had feelings other than that of brother and sister. Everyone knew that, so for her to insinuate anything else was just hilarious.

The only reason why he even dated Tanya was because she was relentless in her chase. She would show up at the restaurant and would always be waiting by his locker before and after school. Finally he just gave up and went out with her once. He told me that when she kissed him it did nothing for him and when she tried going down on him he still couldn't get hard. After that she stopped her chase and didn't say anything to anyone about her date with him. I guess she didn't want anyone to know that the girl who makes guys hard just by smiling at them couldn't get one of the hottest guys in school hard. So she left him alone.

"YOU BITCH" she yelled. Getting closer to me. I stepped back.

"See told you. Bella is scared of me." she smiled again and looked at her friends.

"Actually Tanya I am not afraid of you. I am just afraid I might hurt you if you are to close." I told her. My blood was already starting to boil.

"You know eventually Edward is going to find out the truth." She told me.

"And what truth would that be." I asked her getting into her face by now I was really getting angry.

"Oh just the fact that you are more of a slut than I am." She backed up a little.

"How so?" Rosalie piped in. standing closer to me.

"Just the fact that she is a cocktease. She flirts with the boys makes them think she is going to give them some and then nothing." She said, with that smug look again.

"Actually Tanya." Alice said coming closer. By now Jessica and Lauren came closer too. "If you ever actually took off your fucking blinders into thinking that every boy should be falling all over you. You would notice that Bella never gives the boys at school the time of day. You are just so jealous that you can't see that they flirt with her and she walks away."

"Sure she does I have seen her all over Mike." Jessica jumped in.

"Yeah right." Rosalie sneered at her. "What you probably saw was Mike making a play for Bella and her telling him to fuck off."

"Then why did she kiss him." Lauren asked. I looked at her where the hell did these skanks get off.

"Kiss Mike. Eww Gross. I would rather kiss a frog." I smiled evilly at her. Rose knew that look so she grabbed my arm. Then she pulled me off to the side.

"Come on Bella lets just go back to the house. you need to cool off. Besides you don't want to start anything."

"Yeah Bella listen to Rose and go back and hide. I am sure once Edward sees what a coward you are he'll come to me." Tanya commented.

I was really starting to see red.

"Yeah Bella we all know that you are a coward and a slut. Not only did you kiss Mike but also Tyler and Eric." Lauren informed me.

"Really and who told you this. You know this for a fact." Alice piped up again.

"They told me. They all told me how you asked them to meet them at your locker. Then you would start to flirt with them and then you would pull them in for a kiss." Tanya said.

I started laughing at how ridiculous this all was. Rose and Alice joined in they knew the truth. How all three of those boys cornered me at my locker on the pretense of asking about some homework assignment. When I would turn around to get it from my locker they would lean in closer so that when I turned around there lips were dangerously close to mine. Then they would get a knee to the groin and a fuck off from me. That didn't stop them though they kept at it. I can't even count how many times I have told them off and did them bodily harm.

"You know you three why don't you leave me alone. I have never done anything to any of you." I told them calmly.

"Actually Bella you have. You stole the hottest guy in Forks from me. I should have had him first. He has wanted me since grade 9 and then you come along and steal him from me." she told me. She actually that because Edward liked her at one point and then came back looking like a god that she should have had first dibs on him. Talk about pshyco bitch.

"No Tanya he was never yours. He LIKED you at one point and you wouldn't give him the time of day. And by the way I used liked as in past tense. Hes moved on to better things." Alice said, high fiving Rosalie.

Tanya went to take a step closer to Alice as if to hit her. I stepped in between them. This was between Tanya and I if anything was going to go down it was between us.

"No fucking Tanya, hitting Alice would be the last thing you do." I smirked at her.

"What the fuck are you going to do Swan? Tell Rose to take care of me for you. I know you couldn't take me down." she said getting right into my face this time.

Who the fuck did she think she was kidding did she not see me take down Mike the other day? No probably not she was probably too busy staring at my Edward.

"Try me BITCH!" I yelled her I knew I was provoking her to hit me first. It was one thing for me to take down a guy for making unwanted passes but it was a totally different thing for me to do it to a girl.

Just then the guys came back. Edward looked at me and Tanya squaring off. She hadn't seen him yet. I just continued looking at her.

"You know Bella you really are a coward. After all I have said to you, you still haven't slapped me. Maybe the reason why you aren't doing anything is because you really are a slut and they always say the truth hurts." She said.

That was it.

POW. I punched her right in the cheek.

I sent her flying into the sand. She laid there for a second when she went to look at me she caught sight of Edward standing there. She got up and made a beeline for him.

"Eddie did you just see what Bella did to me?" she said still holding her face. I stood there shaking out my hand.

Edward tried to push her away from him to come over to see how I was doing.

Then she did the unthinkable she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him there.

"Eddiekins when are you going to dust off the little whore and come be with me?" he pulled her arms around from his neck and came over to me.

"Bella are you okay?" he asked grabbing my hand and kissing it.

Then he wrapped his arms around me knowing how angry I still was I guess he was hoping that if he was near me I might calm down.

Just then I felt someone pulling my hair. I turned around to see Tanya standing behind me with a handful of my hair.

"Stay away from Edward, Swan he is mine."

I lunged at her. Tackling her to the ground. When I had her pinned to the ground I told her in no uncertain terms.

"NO BITCH YOU BACK OFF. EDWARD IS MINE. GO BACK TO WHATEVER FUCKEN' SKANK HOLE YOU CRAWLED OUT OF AND STAY THERE."

The whole time I had her pinned down I was punching her. It took Edward and Emmett to pull me off.

"What the fuck is going on here?" just then Esme and Carlisle walked up with Mr. & Mrs. Denali. Tanya ran right over to Edward and put her arms around him. "Bella is just mad because she knows Edward would rather be with me." she lied to her parents and the whole time all you saw was blood gushing from her nose. I don't think it was broken but I knew that she was going to hurt in the morning.

EPOV

I couldn't believe she lied like that thinking I would back her up. Not a fucking chance in hell. I unwrapped myself from her arms and walked over to Bella who was still be held on to by Emmett. I noticed that Jasper and Alice were keeping Jessica and Lauren from rushing over to their friend and helping her feed her lies.

I put my arms around Bella and kissed the top of her head.

My mom and dad looked at me expecting me to explain what was going on.

I just shook my head I wasn't sure what exactly provoked Bella but I am sure it must have been a lot because I know that it takes a lot to really piss her off especially if its only verbal. Now if it was actually physical then I probably would have seen Tanya in much worse shape on the ground.

BPOV

"Now Bella what exactly happened here." Esme asked me. I just shook my head I didn't want to talk about it right now.

"I'll tell you what happened." Tanya spoke up. I knew it was all going to be lies.

"Jess, Lauren and I were just walking along the beach when Bella came over and told me that Eddie was hers and that I meant nothing to him last summer." That's when the water works started. Man was she good. Mrs. Denali just glared at me.

"That's bullshit and you know it, Tanya why don't you tell the truth." Rose yelled at her looking like she wanted to take a round out of her. Emmett held onto her.

"You know what why don't us adults talk to each of the girls separately to find out what actually happened. Then we will figure out what happened." Carlisle suggested then the parents shoed us away and called us one by one.

They also kept us apart from talking to each other to get our stories straight by getting Jasper to keep an eye on Alice and Lauren and Emmett to do the same with Rose and Jessica. Edward got me and Tanya. She liked this because she knew that when I went to talk to the adults she would be able to flirt with Edward. The one drawback for this little plan of hers to work was that she couldn't tell them what to say. Which would probably work out in my favour, because I had the truth on my side.

"Bella what happened? Can you talk now?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded.

"Why does she get to go first?" Mrs. Denali asked. "Its obviously her fault that my daughter is all broken and bleeding."

"Everyone will get their turn, honey." Mr. Denali told his wife.

So I told them that it actually started yesterday at the mall. How Tanya told me the lies about her and Edward. How I saw her all over him and then what happened at the beach today. I kept my eye on Tanya while talking the whole time I could see her trying to get closer to Edward and he kept dodging her. I knew Mr. Denali was watching his daughter and how her passes were getting her nowhere with Edward. When I was done I walked back over to Edward and wrapped my arms around him he leaned down and kissed me full on the lips. I swear if looks could kill I would have been 6 feet under twice over from the death glares from Tanya and her mother.

Alice and Rose told their versions of what happened. I couldn't hear what they said but I knew it was probably along the same lines of what I said. Cause when I looked at Esme she just smiled at me. Mrs. Denali was still scowling.

Then it was Jessica and Laurens turn. I still couldn't here what they said but I saw Carlisle and Esme smile even bigger when they were done and Mrs. Denali's face scowl even more. I knew then that the girls had dug Tanya's grave for her.

Then it was Tanya's turn. She quickly stood up and went to kiss Edward on the cheek he just pulled away from her.

Then she whispered, "Bella when I am done telling my version of what happened they will be sending you home and I will be spending the last of the two weeks here with Edward."

That's when Edward spoke up. "Tanya just to let you know. If Bella goes home so do I." she looked up him in shock not believing what she was hearing. Then he leaned over and whispered loud enough for her to hear. "Think of all the things we could do with no parents or siblings around, love." I smiled up at him.

Tanya stomped off. Probably not believing that this god would rather go home with me then stay here with her and his family or the fact that he called me love.

I didn't hear Tanya's story but she definitely put on a good show, because her mother kept glaring at me.

When she was done her parents walked a little ways away from Carlisle and Esme. They walked over to us, "Bella we know you were provoked into fighting with Tanya and as part of your punishment you must first apologize to Tanya. I quickly did an exam on her face and her nose isn't broken but she will have a few bruises. And the second part of your punishment is that you must stay away from Edward until tomorrow morning." Carlisle explained.

"But Dad that's not fair. You're punishing me too." Edward whined.

"I'm sorry son. But it has to be this way. So tonight Bella will be staying with your mother in our cabin and I will be staying in Bella's room." Damn Carlisle thought of everything we couldn't even sneak into each others room.

By now Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose had joined us. I still had my arms around Edward I didn't want to let go until I had to.

"What's Tanya's punishment?" Alice asked. We all wanted to know.

"Actually her dad wants to take her home, so she can't bother you guys anymore and her mom figures that Bella kicking the crap out of Tanya was punishment enough." Esme chuckled.

Just then the Denali's walked over to us. Mrs. Denali looking really pissed off and Mr. Denali looking remorseful for his daughters behaviour. Tanya was just crying.

We all stood there staring at each other. I decided to get the easy part of my punishment over with.

"Tanya I am sorry for hitting you." I told her making my voice sound sincere. I really enjoyed hitting her but I needed to really sound apologetic. She nodded.

"I am sorry too. Bella I shouldn't have provoked you." She said looking at me and then over at Edward. I could see the lust in her eyes when she looked at him. I just glared back at her. She put her head down.

"Okay Tanya now lets go back to the cabin and pack our bags. We are leaving today. You also get to tell your friends why we are leaving early." Mr. Denali told his daughter.

"Sorry about all this Carlisle. I don't know what possessed her to act like this." Mr. Denali apologized.

"I do." Esme whispered under her breath not meaning for anyone to hear, looking at Mrs. Denali. I caught it though maybe if I asked her later she would tell me.

Mr. and Mrs. Denali started walking ahead and Tanya leaned over to me and whispered, "This isn't over Swan. You are a pathetic loser who won't be able to hold him for very long." And before I could respond she walked away followed by Lauren and Jessica who looked super pissed that they had to go back to Forks instead of being on the beach because their friend couldn't keep her fucking mouth shut.

I knew that everyone around me heard what she said so I just looked at Esme and Carlisle to quickly ask for permission to do something to piss her off. They nodded.

"Hey Tanya." I yelled at her.

She turned around.

I grabbed Edward by the back of the head and pulled him into a deep kiss. At first he was shocked and then he really got into it. He pulled me up into his arms and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

We stopped when we heard someone clearing their throat behind us. I just sat in Edwards arms and turned and looked at Tanya she flipped me the bird and stalked off.

We laughed then we heard more voices behind us.

"Wow Bella if I knew you could be that affectionate I would have tried harder." Mike said staring at me still in Edwards arms. I felt him stiffen underneath me.

"Here Mikey why don't you come over here and I'll give you some affection." I turned and winked at Edward when I climbed out of his arms. I felt his erection against my stomach. I inwardly groaned, I so wanted him tonight. "You don't mind do you honey."

He nodded, "Sure love go ahead give him some affection." Mike just stared at me. Eric and Tyler just looked at me too. I decided to toy with them a little bit too. "Hey you two if you like what I do to Mike and Edward doesn't mind I can give you a little too. Okay?"

They both nodded. They couldn't wait to get their piece of the action too.

"Just remember guys that this is a one time thing after this I am Edwards and Edwards alone okay?" All three of them nodded.

Carlisle and Esme walked away not wanting to see what was going to happen next. Carlisle cause he took an oath to save lives and Esme because she doesn't like violence. They knew of the problems I had with these three in the past so they knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

I walked over to Mike and put my arms around his neck then I kicked him in the groin harder than I had ever done before, he doubled over. "What. The. ." he asked when he got his breath back.

"That's for fucking lying to Edward yesterday. You really are an asshole. You and Tanya are a perfect pair why don't you go fuck her for awhile." I yelled at him.

"Fuck Bella you really are a bitch." Eric told me. As he and Tyler helped Mike up and started to walk back to the cabin they were sharing with The Denali's.

"Oh by the way have a nice trip home." Emmett yelled at the boys backs. They turned around.

"What are you talking about?" Tyler asked.

"Why don't you ask Tanya?" Alice said and started gathering up our stuff. They just shrugged and kept walking.

When they were all gone we cheered. I mean the downside to losing them was that I couldn't touch Edward today but the plus side is that they were gone.

We slowly walked to the cabin knowing that once we got in there we wouldn't be able to touch until tomorrow. When we got to the door the others went inside and left Edward and I on the porch for a moment. He kissed me as if his life depended on it.

"I am sorry Edward. I just couldn't handle her anymore and all her snide remarks." I told him burying my face into his chest. I just wanted to inhale his scent to keep me going through until the morning.

"That's okay its just until tomorrow morning." He told me pulling my chin up to look into his eyes then his lips met mine in a very gentle kiss.

"Okay you two the punishment starts now. there will be no sitting side by side at the dinner table either." We groaned. Then we went into the house to eat dinner.

EPOV

I wanted to sit beside her but my parents said no. If Bella wanted something passed to her someone would have to do for her. My parents were being really strict about this punishment but whatever tomorrow nothing would stop us.

I couldn't help but feeling a little guilty about Bella taking care of both Tanya and Mike but then again the girl does know how to take care of herself. Besides she seemed to want to do it. Especially with Mike. Hell I could her all of us groan when she kneed him the balls. I can't believe he actually thought that I would let Bella give him some affection. Man is he ever gullible.

I knew I should have taken down Mike myself but then again I am lover not a fighter.

A/N - There you go another chapter. Don't worry about Bella always fighting everyone on behalf of her and Edward he will get into one or two scraps.


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry it has been awhile since chapters but I was having computer troubles. Not enough privacy on my PC and my laptop was running really slow.

Please review.

Chapter 23

Esmes POV

I felt really bad about splitting up Edward and Bella for the night, but I had to agree with Carlisle Bella needed some form of punishment. Not that Tanya didn't deserve what she got but I can't condone fighting. I thought that maybe just keeping them apart for the day would be enough but then Carlisle pointed out that they shared the same washroom which was adjoining their bedrooms.

So here i am in the cabin i share with my husband not sharing it with him but with Bella. I loved her like a daughter, having her and Edward get together is like a dream come true. I just hope that it works out and my baby boy would stay home for his senior year.

"Earth to Esme." Bella giggled at me. I must have spaced out for a second thinking about how perfect life would be if Edward and Bella were to be together.

"Sorry Bella, just thinking." I told her and we sat down on the couch. "So Bella since it's just the two of us what would you like to do?" I looked at her, she was biting her lower lip which I knew meant she was nervous about something. I decided to break the ice, "So Bella what's on your mind?" She just looked away for a moment then she took a deep breath.

"Actually Esme, I know it's really none of my business and if you tell me to mind my own business then I will. But can I ask you a quick question about something you said today?" she asked. Then she looked down.

"Sure sweetie you can ask me anything you know that." I told her taking her hands in mine. She looked up at me as if needing reassurance to know this. I just nodded at her encouraging her to go on.

She took a deep breath, "This afternoon you made a comment about something along the lines of you knew where Tanya gets her obsession for Edward from. Care to explain that to me?" she asked looking back at my face watching to see if I would get mad or not.

I smiled at her, "So you caught that huh?" she nodded.

I decided to tell her about the lunch I had this afternoon with The Denali's well actually the chat I had with Carmen Denali.

"Bella this might be a long discussion so I think we might want to get some drinks and food before I go on." I got up and made my way to the kitchen. She followed and helped me get out some junk food. Normally I don't eat the stuff but tonight I would make the exception. We worked in silence. I actually decided that I would tell Bella everything from last summer. We made our way back to the living room and sat down.

After we opened the bags of chips and our drinks I decided to answer her question.

"It actually started last year when Edward came home for the summer, you were gone to your mothers already. Edward had started filling out somewhat. And Carmen had made comments on how good looking he was and wouldn't he and Tanya make such a cute couple. What Carmen didn't know was that Edward had actually liked Tanya before that. But I noticed that last summer whenever she was around he showed no real interest in her. I don't know if it was because he just grew up or maybe it was that he was smart enough to know that the only real interest she had started to show in him was after he started filling out.

Anyway Carmen was always trying to set things up between our two families so that Tanya and Edward would have no choice but to spend time together. After about the fifth time of this happening Edward confronted me telling me that he had no interest in Tanya and that if I continued to try to push her on him he was going to leave for the rest of the summer. I then told him that I had nothing to do with this and I understood where he was coming from. I then tried to talk to Carlisle about it but he said that he was in the middle of talks between him, Dr. Denali and the board that they needed to put up a united front so we needed to be as pleasant as possible to the Denali's. He also said that Edward was not allowed to leave so he would just have to suck it up. After that things at home got a little hectic. Whenever the Denali's came over Edward would hide in his room until he was forced to come out, and then he would hang out with Jasper and Emmett completely ignoring Tanya.

Well Carmen made a comment to her husband and he in turn made a comment to Carlisle who exploded at Edward. Telling him to be nice to her or he was going to pull him out of his private school and make him go to public school with her.

When Tanya realized that Edward was being forced to be nice to her, it didn't seem to phase her. She just kept after him. I guess she must have figured if she paid him enough attention he would eventually come to like her. Well the night before you came home he was leaving. I had never seen him more anxious to get away from someone like he was her.

After that everything seemed to calm down. The talks went well we did our normal visits and things were fine until this summer. Today was more of the same thing, except she seemed to think that it was all your fault that Edward wasn't interested in her Tanya. She kept telling me things like, "Tanya was so much better for Edward than you were. So when I say that I know where Tanya gets it from its her mother." I looked up at Bella than to see she was crying.

"Bella sweetie what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked her putting my arm around her shoulder.

"Don't you see she's right. Tanya is better for Edward." She sobbed. "they belong to the same social circles, they are both beautiful. What am I? A little nobody who you guys took in as one of your own when your children befriended me?"

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! Don't you Dare talk like that. You know its not like that and obviously you don't see yourself clearly." I never yell at my kids or their friends but she needed to hear this.

"You are beautiful inside and outside, way prettier then Tanya. You are smart and you can handle yourself in any situation. You need to start having more confidence in yourself honey." She smiled over at me.

I pulled her into a tight hug and wished her good night, she did the same and went off to the bathroom and I went to my room to have a shower. I just hope that Edward could make her truly see how beautiful she is on the inside and outside.

BPOV

When I was done in the bathroom I went and laid down on the couch. I guess Esme brought out some blankets and pillows for me. I would have to thank her in the morning her door was already closed and her lights were off.

When Esme told me those words I wanted to believe them but I didn't know how. She did make me feel better though.

It would be nice to blame the whole situation on Carmen but I don't think that that's the problem. Tanya is used to getting what she wants and because Edward rejected her she wants him even more. I know that I get him to myself for a little while longer but what happens when we get back to Forks.

I slowly drifted off to sleep thinking of what will probably happen tomorrow with Edward when we finally got to be alone at night.

Please review.


End file.
